


Replay (누난 너무 예뻐)

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: JeJin Longshots [3]
Category: K-Drama - Fandom, The K2 (Korea TV), 더 케이투 | The K2 (TV)
Genre: Can you spot the 365 Days reference?, Can you spot the Born Again reference?, Can you spot the Itaewon Class reference?, F/M, Gen, No beta we die like mne, So many typos I'm sure, There had to be a lady Macbeth reference in there, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Yoo Jin travels to the past.Spoiler Alert: She's not interested in a do over. She wants to rest. But she apparently can't catch a rest.Guess it's up to Je Ha to try and offer that. He just has to realize it.
Relationships: Choi Yoo Jin & Kim Dong Mi, Choi Yoo Jin & Kim Je Ha | K2, Choi Yoo Jin & Original Male Character (G3), Choi Yoo Jin/Jang Se Joon (complicated), Choi Yoo Jin/Kim Je Ha, Jejin, Kim Je Ha & Go An Na
Series: JeJin Longshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812865
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Someone Pressed Replay

**Author's Note:**

> The title, is a reference to a Shinee song. And I thought it felt very on the nose because the international title goes 'Replay' but the korean one is '누난 너무 예뻐 = noona neomu yeppeo' which means 'Noona (older girl/woman) is so pretty'. And the song is also pretty great so check it out if you wanna! Plus, SHINee's latest comeback album too obvi!

This was it. This was the end for her, for them. Because unexpectedly, Se Joon had chosen to stay with her, to embrace her, as death came for them both. Yoo Jin closed her eyes, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks. This was over now.

_Or so she thought...._

Gasping in surprise as a door was opened, the woman turned to her left, to see Je-Ha enter with an umbrella. "Why..." Her brows creased as tears welled in her eyes. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be." She said, standing up. What she failed to notice was how familiar the situation was, water pouring down on her soaked hair and cloak and she spoke, vision blurred by tears. She shook her head. "You shouldn't be here..." She repeated. "Even if you..." Yoo Jin swallowed, unable to finish that sentence. "No..." Even if they both had died, Kim Jae Ha couldn't have possibly ended up in the same place as her. He was too good, too pure for that.

Je Ha marched to her, a determined frown on his features and held the umbrella above her head. "Don't worry." He said. "There won't be an emergency directors' meeting at the—" Eyes widening with complete surprise, the male was stopped by a body pressing itself against his own.

"I must have gone mad." Yoo Jin said. "Perhaps I," She swallowed. "Perhaps I am not dead, maybe in a coma, clinging onto good memories." She chuckled, eyes still squeezed shut. "Thank you, for saving me yet again."

Brows creased with confusion, the young man couldn't help but ask: "What's going on? What angle are you p-play—" The words died in his throat as their eyes met again.

The woman smiled faintly, taking a step back and wiping away the tears that were still rolling down. "Forgive me." She said, realizing that it all felt all too real to be any less. Had Se Joon returned too then? Was that their second chance? At true happiness? Sighing softly, the woman smoothened the creases of her skirt. "This won't happen again."

The young man nodded. "As I was saying, there won't be an emergency directors' meeting at the Foundation. Let's leave now." Yoo Jin offered her bed attempt of a smile. And he offered his handkerchief to her. "We can't let things end like this." Looking down at the small piece of fabric, she sniffled a little before retrieving her handbag and letting him lead the way.

She remembered her own thoughts back then: _He is not a hunting dog dog, he's a wolf. A dangerous wolf. I'm sure that I won't be able to tame him._ Expecting in his touch, the woman walked slightly crouched, breath catching in her throat still when a hand fell on her lower back. "Straighten your back. And raise your head. Your enemies are watching." Yoo Jin's lips curled up, gaze falling on him. But she still found no strength in her to say a single word.

She played the partition well enough, until her husband appeared besides her. Hopefully, she paused to turn to him, hoping to look at him, truly look at him, and see even an amber remaining of the fondness they shared. "Is it you? Do you recognize me?"

"What?" The man asked, brows creasing. "Are you that mad because I left you in there?"

Yoo Jin's gaze fell to the ground as she attempted to mitigate her disappointment. "Take a different car. And take your time too. Go play Baduk or something." She then kept walking, unable to stop the quiet tears that rolled down her cheeks. She'd lost him again. Her husband always was the elusive type. Especially with her.

The car took off and all she could so was cry. Cry in ways she shouldn't allow herself to. Not with an audience. But she was unable to stop it. She just had to cry. Eventually though, she said something: "Let's go to Cloud Nine." Her fortress, her safe haven, her home.

Yoo Jin realized soon that she couldn't play the part as well as she used to. She couldn't bring herself to reprimand Je Ha. She couldn't bring herself to congratulate those she knew future traitors. She couldn't smile as well. And when Je Ha was held back from coming with her, sole JSS member to hold her gaze, she couldn't smirk like she'd once done. All she wanted was to be alone, to cry, really cry. Not those quiet tears. But the heavy sobs of heartbreak. The ache was too big. Her heart too frail. She'd been plunged into a nightmare of her own making again.

~*~

Je Ha smiled fondly as he watched An Na make herself actually warm noodles. She was like a child in some way, beautiful in the innocence she carried. Pure in ways he had ceased to be a long time ago. Sighing softly, he retrieved his cigarets and decided to go on a smoke break.

Of course, Mi Ran chose that exact moment to approach him, right as he was about to lit his cigaret. "Oh Kim Je Ha-ssi!" She called. "So you're on a break huh?"

The male removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Um, yes." He replied.

"Well, I just came out to exercise for a bit." She replied, a smile showing far too many teeth to be devoid of any intentions plastered on her features.

The male rose an eyebrow, checking her outfit. Then inwardly sighed. Being new, he decided to be nice and didn't oppose to sitting down with her to talk. "I'm sorry for not picking up your call yesterday." Was the first thing she said, as they sat.

"It's fine. These things happen." The male dismissively replied.

"It was just so sudden...." Mi Ran went on.

"Huh?"

"Well, um," She pressed her lips together. "I was wondering whether or not I should pick up..." She said, looking down at her hands on her lap, a shy smile on her features. "And eventually I just decided not to." She admitted, before letting out a chuckle, covering her hand with her mouth.

"But it's a work hotline. You should've picked up." Je Ha replied, now unimpressed and slightly annoyed with the unexplained dismissal.

"Hot...line?" She giggled some more. "Okay I'll be sure to pick up from now on." She replied, before tucking some hair behind her ear, grinning still. She then reached out to him, gently squeezing his bicep. "Wow."

Feeling a little awkward, the male leaned away from her for a second before resettling. "Oh yeah, I heard that you used to work in Barcelona."

"Yeah, it was so hard, that girl really wanted to see her dad and it's not like he's a damn king or something but—" She clenched her fist, holding it up. "Sorry."

"It's alright." His brows creased. "What about her relationship with Choi Yoo Jin?"

Mi Ran chuckled. "What relationship? That woman only makes sure An Na remains out of sight."

Je He nodded before his brows creased, recalling the earlier instance with the older woman. "What kind of person is she? Choi Yoo Jin Samonim?"

Mi Ran hummed deeply, eyes shooting towards the sky. "Distant, I'd say." She smiled. "I'm not like that, though." She spoke, sliding closer to Je Ha on the bench.

He distanced himself again. "Ah right." He nodded. "Have you been working for her long? Doe she strike you as..." He narrowed his eyes, uncertain of how to put it. "Mentally.... Huh..." He didn't like saying unstable. Especially since she got herself together fairly fast. It might have just been an odd occurrence, perhaps due to grieving or something. He couldn't tell. "Drop it." He shook his head, standing up. "I probably should rest while I still can, while everything is under control."

She nodded. "Sleep well!" She went on, waving at him.

~*~

Yoo Jin spent the night in Cloud Nine. Because she knew what she was looking for, it was fairly easy to question mirror right and reconstitute the Kumar Gate. She'd hurry things along this time around. She wouldn't be able to bear watching Je Ha fall in love with An Na again. So she'd set them free. Give him his revenge, get them off to Paris. And chop the heads off every snake in her vicinity. Then rise to power like she should have. Even in this do over situation, love was out of reach for her. She knew.

"Samonim."

Yoo Jin looked up to be met with her head secretary. "Kim biseo." She said softly, lips curling up as she offered a tired smile.

"You should try to rest." The woman said. "At least a little."

Yoo Jin shook her head. "I'll sleep when I'll have achieved my dream awake." She yawned. "Get Kim Je Ha here." She told her secretary who nodded and exited the glass room. Yoo Jin leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her temples for a couple of minutes before eventually falling asleep. Perhaps she'd overestimated her own capabilities. Perhaps the chair just was too ergonomic.

~*~

Je Ha frowned. "Ninth floor." He repeated, as he entered the elevator. He pressed the button, brows creasing when nothing happened. Then pressed it again, brows creasing as a red scanner appeared. Then the elevator went down. He had to admit, the woman had a certain taste for dramatics. Stepping out and into an unfamiliar corridor, Je He was met with a frowning familiar woman in glasses.

"What took you so long? She's waiting for you." Head secretary Kim said, glaring at him as she walked past and stepped inside the elevator.

Raising his eyebrows unimpressed, Je Ha marched to the sole door of the corridor. And was met with a rather unexpected sight as he stepped through. Choi Yoo Jin was indeed there, but asleep. And wearing the exact same outfit as the previous day. Except the black coat had been draped over the back of her armchair. And her hair had been let down, the various pins on the table in front of her. "What had this woman spent her night doing?" He quietly asked.

And was answered by an A.I's voice: "Samonim has done some research." Blinking, Je Ha glanced around to search for the owner of the voice. "Do not bother, I am everywhere Kim Je Ha-ssi, or shall I say—"

"It is enough. Thank you Mirror." Yoo Jin interrupted. The woman brought a hand to the back of her neck, gently massaging it eyes shut. "Please take a seat." She eventually told Je Ha, properly resettling in her chair.

"This is nice." The man said, looking around. "Perfect for blocking off any potential eavesdroppers."

"Yes, I know." Yoo Jin cut in, having no will to waste time marveling at his correct assumptions. "Before you ask, we're at D level. Nobody would be able to hear a thing going on here, not even a gunshot. And yes, I did spend a lot of money on it. Absolutely worth it in my book."

Je Ha ceased the examinations to turn towards her. "Alright. So what did you want to tell me that you brought me all the way here?"

"Take a seat." The woman replied. And the young man nodded, sitting right across from her, with a hint of defiance in his gaze. Her lips curled up with nostalgia for a second before she shook her head. "I know your story. I know why you hate Park Gwan Soo. And because we are friends, I will not talk about that. It's yours to retell. However, I do not have time to listen now. Because I know a way for you to get revenge." She inhaled deeply. "What killed Ra–" She paused. "What killed her, it wasn't just a mere oil related deal." She wet her lips. "I suppose the term Kumar-gate does not ring a bell, but, it's about the fraud surrounding the Kumar gas and oil development. It'll be a huge corruption scandal involving up to our current president's son." She said, as images of people involved started showing up on a screen. "And you know what truly kills a politician? The end of their career. This, is your revenge. You'll be able to clear your name. Your real, name."

Je Ha's jaw clenched tight as he read the gathered evidence, saw the people responsible for Raniya's death faces. "You're efficient." He eventually told the woman.

Yoo Jin sighed. "I don't want you to stick around." She honestly replied. "I'm too tired to do it all again."

"Again?" The male asked.

She shook her head. "Whatever."

"What about you?" He asked. "What about the future of the JB group?"

Yoo Jin chuckled, tears welling in her eyes. "My father never wanted him to have the JB Group." She managed to finally admit aloud, letting go of that false belief that her brother had somehow robbed her. She wiped away the tear that managed to roll down. "Destroy it all, for all I care."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Je Ha asked, growing more and more taken aback.

"I'm too tired." The woman said, before standing up. Feeling dizzy, she gripping the edge of the table to remain on her feet. "You," Her brows creased. "You'll find physical proof, at the hospital where the president's son works. It's in the, the ch-" She felt herself giving in, vision blurring and grip loosening, so she squeezed her eyes, bracing herself for an impact that never real came. Because he caught her.

She passed out unaware of that. Unaware of the way he gathered her in his arms and rushed to the elevator, rushed to get her to the JSS' infirmary. But Kim Je Ha had always been a good person. Kim Je Ha had always, been her savior. That remained an immutable fact in their relationship, whatever that relation was. Kim Je Ha would always try to save Choi Yoo Jin.

~*~

Yoo Jin blinked, slowly reopening her eyes to see a man's face hover over her. She smiled faintly. "Se Joon-ah..." She whispered out softly, reaching out to put a hand on the man's cheek. This was it, hopefully she could finally rest now. With her husband, by her side.

Fate wasn't as merciful. Instead, the man clearly came into visions and his features significantly changed. Letting out a short gasp, the woman withdrew her hand. "Why are you here?" She asked, before glancing around. "Why am I, here?"

"You passed out." Je Ha replied. "We were talking and you just passed out. The doctor said you have low blood pressure."

"Why am I not at a hospital?" Yoo Jin inquired, brows creasing.

"Really?" The male asked before huffing in disbelief.

Yoo Jin couldn't help the little chuckle-like breath she let out. "Sorry for sounding so ungrateful."

"I get it. You wanted your husband, I'm not quite the Deputy." Je Ha replied.

Yoo Jin laughed for a few seconds before she was forced to stop, bringing a hand to her chest to cough up. "Sorry." She said again.

"Samonim, I...." Je Ha's eyes met the older woman's and he was compelled into quietness, to give enough room to his thoughts to attempt analyzing her expression. She nodded encouragingly, vulnerability laced with genuine curiosity. What kind of person was that woman?

"Is it about the physical proof?" Yoo Jin eventually asked. "Don't worry, it truly exists. I have more than conjectures to offer you. You'll find a memory card in the chapel of the hospital."

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Je Ha inhaled deeply. "Nothing." He pressed his lips together for a second. "Just take care of yourself." He told her, pocketing his hands in his pants before he exited the room.

Yoo Jin closed her eyes. Why did she love him already? Were those her feelings or the ones of the past her? How long was she even there for? Was it truly okay to throw everything out of the window when it might not really be her life to live? No, she wasn't throwing anything away. She was simply making things happen faster, better. This was damage control. But did she really want to prevent her death? Yoo Jin sighed, reopening her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

~*~

"Samonim," Kim Dong Mi said, gently running a finger along the woman's temple. Yoo Jin slowly awakened, a faint smile remaining on her features at the sight of her most loyal ally. "I am truly sorry to wake you. But we must get you prepared to go to church."

Yoo Jin nodded. "Right." Sitting up with her head Secretary's help, she let the dizziness pass before pushing the covers away. "Let's go home." She finally said, the prospect making her throat close up.

~*~

In spite of his best attempts, eyes squeezed shut and pressed against the window of the car driving him back to the house for support, Je Ha couldn't sleep. He couldn't make any sense of the situation he was in, and that, was the most frustrating thing in the world.

At first, he'd assumed that woman wanted to possess him completely, to break and tame him and turn him into a compliant, obedient, hunting dog. But it didn't seem like she wanted him to stick around so much, it seemed she genuinely just wanted to team up for them to destroy Park Gwan Soo, then they'd part way. What he couldn't understand is how, she would benefit from handing him the old man's head on a silver platter. Why did she gave him such a huge ammo against her own brother? If she hadn't lied, retrieving that USB key would be the end of the nightmare for him. But, publicly disastrous for her. Compared to the email he had, this was, an enormous Damocles' sword to keep over her whole family's head.

Sighing, Je Ha reopened his eyes. "This makes no sense..." He mumbled, barely audible enough to make his driver ask if he'd said something. Je Ha didn't answer, his thoughts drifting back to the woman's expression. She looked... Defeated. And heartbroken. Not metaphorically, so much as if there was a physical ache in her heart. As if it still kept beating much in spite of her. It looked familiar in a way, and entirely foreign in another. Choi Yoo Jin left Kim Jae Ha feeling particularly perplexed.

~*~

Dong Mi pushed the door of the house for Yoo Jin, walking ahead of her as if she was ready to protect her boss from everything. Including, her husband.

The man moved from the kitchen isle to step inside the living room, clutching a glass of brandy in his hand. "Why didn't you come home last night?"

Yoo Jin swallowed. "Why do you care? If you've got nothing to do but check my comings and goings, go see your daughter instead." She replied, unimpressed, merely offering him a side glance before she continued her progression towards the main stairs, Dong Mi ahead of her.

He grabbed her wrist, leaning close enough that she could smell the alcohol in his breath as he whispered: "I will not, allow you to humiliate me in any ways, ever. Not so close to the elections."

Yoo Jin leaned away as she freed her arm. "Why would I need to?" She asked before looking back at him, disgusted at him and her, for not hating him, at her heart, for having hope still. "You manage it very well all on your own." She managed to say, with as much venom as she could gather.

"Let me remind you that you are still my wife. You can't sleep anywhere but in our marital bed." The man replied, through gritted teeth.

The woman let out a short laughter. "How would you know if I sleep in it or not, you're never there." She shot back before walking away. "Actually," She stilled upon reaching the main staircase, remembering that An Na once attempted to commit suicide for a word of his. "today, you will, see your daughter. I will arrange for a car to take you to her, somewhere for the both of you to peacefully meet." With those final words, she kept going.

~*~

Je Ha had been running around town ever since he'd heard about An Na going missing. But there was nothing more frustrating than being told to stop. Especially to protect the very people that had led her to do what she did.

"An Na is in the church. With the nuns. Samonim said not to intervene." Manager Ju informed Je Ha. The male nodded, brows creasing as they prepared to enter the church.

Once in position, Je Ha's first instinct was to check the intell, searching for An Na amongst the women who entered the church to sing. And let out a sigh of relief when she was, indeed, amongst them. She wasn't lost. She wasn't harmed. She was there.

"What is she doing here?" Deputy Jang asked his wife.

"That child came to see you." Yoo Jin replied, keeping her gaze ahead. "And you will see her." She went on. "Afterwards. A car will take you to her." Finally, she turned towards her husband. "That child, believes her father is a good man, who will come and look for her, in spite of me, the monster of her story. But we both know the truth don't we?" Her lips curled up as her husband's eyes twitched. "She doesn't have to know, though. You just have to play the part. See her."

"Are you amused by torturing me so?" The man replied, gripping his wife's arm. "Talk woman, do you take pleasure, in torturing me so?" He asked, squeezing harder.

Yoo Jin lowered her gaze as tears gathered in her eyes.There was no space for doubt anymore. This, wasn't the Se Joon that held her as their final moments came. This was a bitter man that deeply hated her for his own mistakes. Looking up as the church grew quiet, her eyes met with An Na's. And tears started to spill before the young woman even started to sing.

Je Ha's brows creased, wondering what the young woman was looking at as she started to sing, expecting to see her looking at her father but finding her instead, eyes locked with Choi Yoo Jin, who, her husband, was fiercely gripping her arm as she wiped away quiet tears that had rolled down her cheeks. This woman, made no sense. This situation, made no sense.

Sighing, Je Ha refocused on the nuns, who launched into their final group song, before the priest took over and they exited the stage. Following Choi Yoo Jin's orders, they did nothing to stop An Na.

~*~

"You think you've won?" Se Joon said. "You think you can dangle my own daughter in front of me like a shiny object and I'll give in?" He asked. "Or is it a pathetic attempt at salvaging whatever still exists between us?"

Yoo Jin sighed. "Let go." She merely replied, as he gripped her arm still.

"No, no no." Her husband shook her head. "Not until you give me real answers."

"We have reached the cars. This is where we part." The woman replied through gritted teeth. "People are watching. Let, go."

Se Joon huffed through his nostrils, but he did let go, opening the car's door for her, and climbing in after her. "We're not parting." He said, closing the door.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "So you want to take me, to see your daughter?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to see my daughter. Not under your terms." The man replied.

"What terms? I ask nothing of you but to see that child once and appease her heart." She replied. "Can't you do that? For her?"

Someone knocked at the window of their car. It was Je Ha, with a note left by An Na. Yoo Jin sighed. "Kim Je Ha-ssi, get in, I know where she is." She said, before her husband could further argue. "Manager Ju, we're going to let's go to the Dream Forest amusement park." Yoo Jin closed her eyes, the moment the car took off. And blocked everything else, letting the buzzing in her ears grow deafening. She was exhausted, too exhausted to keep the facade of a strong woman. She'd done so for decades and had let go now. Going back, rebuilding those thick walls, seemed too difficult. And not as worth it as she used to think.

Eventually, the car stopped moving. "Get out." She told all the men in the car. While Je Ha and Manager Ju obeyed, Se Joon remained. "Get out, this instant." The woman reiterated, opening her eyes to glare at him. He chuckled, the right corner of his lips curling up. "NAGARAGO!" (나가라고 - Get out) She yelled. And he laughed. So she hit him. She hit his arms, repeatedly, as tears welled in her eyes. "Why?" She couldn't help but ask, as he caught her wrist. "Why are you like this? Why are we, like this?"

"You made us so." He replied, before drawing her closer, pressing a rough kiss to her lips. His only mean, really, to ever control her. And it worked. He could literally feel her melt and surrender, to the point where he no longer had to keep gripping her wrists to hold her close. Yoo Jin's biggest weakness, was that she wanted to be love. No matter how much she'd claim to prefer inspiring fear in others, she craved, to be loved.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless. "Call them back in, let's go home hmmm?" The man said, running a thumb along her cheek. "We could send someone else to get An Na home safely?"

The woman chuckled. "You almost fooled me." She admitted. "Get out now, or I will." No response. "Very well." She pushed the door of the car, clutching her handbag. And exited.

"Let's go see that child." She told Je Ha, who nodded. With as much dignity as she could muster, Choi Yoo Jin walked past Manager Ju and K2.

"Wait," Je Ha said, catching up with her. He paused for a bit, arm held out in her direction, then retrieved another handkerchief. "You should probably...." He gestured at her lips. "The tears too."

Yoo Jin took it, way passed being ashamed. She'd grown to realize that every Jang Se Joon mistake wasn't hers to carry or fix. "It's possible that she might not want to see me, An Na." The woman prefaced. "In that case, you'll have to go after her. Just Je Ha. Buy her an ice cream, tell her that it's my fault, that I stood between her and her father again. But he'll come to see her, eventually."

"Will he?" Je Ha boldly asked.

Yoo Jin paused in her steps. "Does it matter?" She shot back, looking at the younger male.

"Right." Je Ha nodded. "Damage control."

The woman's eyebrows creased. "No. Hope." She replied. "I once took it all away from her. It didn't make me feel better." She sighed. "I'll make sure he does visit her at some point."

They approached the bench An Na sat on and the young woman stood up as soon as she saw them, ready to take off. Yoo Jin sighed. "Go." She told Je Ha, before turning away, Manager Ju remaining with her.

"I can find you a taxi..." Manager Ju offered. "You don't have to..."

"Go home with him?" Yoo Jin finished before chuckling. "He'll be home anyway, won't he? No point in delaying it." The other man nodded, understanding what she meant. Yoo Jin paused, brows creasing as she recalled a crucial little bit of information: "The ice cream." Her eyes widened. "An Na is allergic to strawberries." She turned to Manager Ju. "Je Ha, I, I told him to buy her ice cream but she's allergic, she's allergic to strawberries." She turned back towards the direction they were coming from.

"K2," Manager Ju said. "K2 do you receive?" He asked. "K2, Miss An Na is allergic to strawberries. Severely." He spoke, glancing behind him. "K2, do you copy?" Frustratedly, the man retrieved his cellphone.

"Go." Yoo Jin said. "Go and try to find them." She ordered, getting a nod of acquiescence before the man took off. Sighing, Choi Yoo Jin headed back to the car, to find it gone. Of course, of course her husband had taken off. She should've expected it, really. Retrieving her phone in her handbag, she called her trusted secretary. And decided to wait for a car to come or a storm to happen. Whichever would happen first. As she stood on her own in that park, she couldn't help but wonder when, her life had grown so lonely. Then looked up towards the sky, and smiled, closing her eyes.

~*~

"Come on, now, eat it before it melt." Je Ha said, handing the female an ice-cream.

"If Appa sent it for me, then I must, right?" An Na asked, taking it away from him, a smile on her features.

"NO!" Manager Ju yelled, coming to sight. Je Ha frowned, instinctively standing up to shield the young woman. "Your dad remembered," Manager Ju said. "he remembered about your strawberry allergy." He finished. "He's so sorry he couldn't come himself."

An Na's face lit up, tears welling in her eyes as she stood. "He really remembered?" She asked, lips curling up.

"Of course, Aghassi." Manager Ju replied, giving her a polite nod. "He loves you."

Je Ha frowned, retrieving his phone in his pocket to check his missed calls. There were several messages as well. His gaze shot to the sky as he realized that he could've killed the girl. She was, willing to die for her father. Closing his eyes, he covered them with his hand and inhaled deeply, his exhale a little shaky. He then turned to An Na. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" He asked.

"Appa always brought me chocolate." She replied, her mood seemingly lifted up as a nostalgic expression took over her features, hands joined together. 

"I'll go buy them." Manager Ju said. Je Ha quietly nodded, grateful.

~*~

Se Joon wasn't home when Yoo Jin made it back. She didn't care. Honestly, she felt somewhat relieved not to have to face him. Climbing the large staircase on her own, the woman return to her bedroom. There, she took off her jacket, then the skirt, letting it slip to the ground and stepping aside before her shirt followed. Forgotten on the floor. She skimmed through her wardrobe to find something truly comfortable, something that would make her feel like herself. And settled for pants. Green pants, nothing special, but loose. And a university sweater she hadn't worn in years. Dismissed the bras and put it on. Then went to face her mirror, amused at her reflection. She undid the carefully put together hair, the makeup, and looked at herself for a couple of minutes, quietly contemplating what to do with herself, with her life.

Eventually, the woman stood up and left that room, clothes still on the floor, and went to the kitchen to cook and clear her head.

"There she is, my perfect wife." Hands slipped around her middle, a chin falling on her shoulder.

A little dazed, she let herself bask in it, closing her eyes for a second as a kiss was pressed against her neck. It's hard to let go of what could have been. It's hard, to let go of someone you love. Expecting the little fantasy to burst as soon as he kissed her cheek, Yoo Jin indulged his touch, indulged him a kiss on the lips. Surprised not to taste alcohol or mints of sorts, she didn't end it right away. Had he not been with anyone then? Wondering, she allowed for his exploration, for his touch. "Yoo Jin-ah..." He whispered against her lips, now that they faced one another. And guided her hands around his neck, before kissing her again.

Cold hands slid under her sweater as her own tangled in his hair and she tugged, harshly at the intrusion, making him lean back. She pressed a kiss to his chin, to his exposed neck. "I'm not so easy, anymore." She then spoke, removing his hands. "Do you have any respect for me?" She inquired. "If so, why are you doing this?"

He chuckled. "Isn't it what you want?"

Finding no strength to pretend, the woman indulged the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I've never cared about who your body belonged to, because I wanted your heart."

"It takes a body to make love."

"Not for me." She replied. "I wanted to make love with your soul." She wiped away the tears. "But the fact that you consider that making love, is what you've been doing, with all those women, then I'm comforted in my choice." She sighed deeply. "You should order something for yourself, I'll be out tonight." She declared before walking away, heading towards her bedroom. Well, theirs, but he hardly ever came in there anymore. He had his own room.

~*~

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"I don't know." Yoo Jin replied. "A bar. A good bar. Where do you personally go?" She asked the man.

"I don't know if any of the bars I go to would fit Samonim's taste." The agent replied.

"Exactly. That's why I wanna go there. I don't want to risk meeting anyone I know." The woman replied. "Nobody will know, I promise. It will be our secret."

The driver smiled faintly. "Alright, then I know a place in Itaewon."

"Itaewon?" Yoo Jin asked. "Isn't it far?" The driver chuckled. "And am I not too old?"

He laughed. "Samonim is rich enough for her age not to matter." He replied. "Besides, with these jeans and your hair down, you look twenty years younger."

Yoo Jin's brows creased. "How old do you think I am that you would take away twenty years?"

The driver coughed. "Twenty? Did I really say twenty?" His brows creased. "I don't, I'm not sure..."

She chuckled. "I won't fire you for that." She looked out of the window. "But you bar better serve some food."

"Algesseo." The young man replied. It was the first time he'd actually had a conversation with his boss, and he understood better now, why the public opinion liked her. He'd heard thus thought that she was scary, and in many ways she was demanding and harsh, but she didn't seem evil. Mostly tired. Like she had to carry all of her sadness constantly and clung onto gone, golden days.

~*~

Je Ha watched An Na through the monitor, scared to loose her now. In many ways, she was like a little girl. So sheltered from the world, so innocent. It brought out all of his protective urges. Especially since he'd almost lost her today. Without the intervention of Manager Ju, who knows what could have happened?

Narrowing his eyes, he wondered, how did Choi Yoo Jin know? How did she know where that girl would await for her father? How did she know about the strawberry allergy? How did she know about Raniya? Who was that woman, really?

Je Ha had first assumed she was heartless and fierce when it came to defending everything she held dear. But, she was willing to throw it all away. And now, he remembered, the look on her face when An Na told him to kill her, the tears in her eyes when that girl shouted to shoot. The tears in her eyes, when she saw An Na today. Her willingness, to bring the father and daughter together. None of it made sense. Especially since, she claimed, it wasn't to control An Na, but to keep her hope alive. Running his fingers through his hair, the young man refocused on the screens in front of him, enough conjecture about the enigma that was Choi Yoo Jin.

~*~

"We'll never manage to park around here." Yoo Jin said, looking around the bright light and the narrow streets.

The driver chuckled. "You're rich enough not to care about that sort of stuffs, right?" He reminded again.

She blinked, smile fading a little. "Would you like to be rich?" She asked.

"I'd love to." He honestly replied. "I would pay my sister's high school and college tuition, which would unburden my parents a lot. The army was good to me, but they're still struggling sometimes." He admitted.

"G3," Yoo Jin started, looking out the window.

"Dae, Samonim?" The young man asked, sitting straighter.

"what is your name?" Yoo Jin inquired.

"Geum Bok Mi." He replied.

She chuckled softly. "Kure." She said. "Then let's park somewhere and get to that bar, Bok Mi-ssi." He nodded, surprised by the drop in honorifics. "I'll be Yoo Jin, tonight. Just Yoo Jim."

"Dae, Samo- Yoo Jin-ssi." He replied, earning himself a small smile. The young man finally found an empty spot to park. And went to help her out of the car.

She nodded, gratefully and started to walk, glancing around with genuine awe. Everything felt so bright and vivid, lively in ways she didn't knew how to be anymore. Yoo Jin chuckled as a group of people wearing extravagant makeup walked past her, one of the males winked and blew her a kiss. "Where is the bar?" She asked, turning towards her driver, and finding him several steps back. "Bok Mi-ssi," She turned fully to catch up with him. "Tonight, I'm not Samonim remember? You're not here as my escort, simply as someone I know, taking me to a bar." He nodded. "So walk with me." He nodded again. She rolled her eyes a little and kept walking. Then stilled. "I realize, you probably should walk ahead, since you're leading the way, right?" She asked, and he nodded again, without a word. "Will you talk to me? Have I done something to make you mad?"

The male shook his head. "I mean," He cleared his throat. "You haven't Samo—" He closed his eyes, nose scrunching up. "You haven't, Yoo Jin-ssi." Her turn to nod, without a word. He chuckled softly at that. "We're gonna get into the narrow streets, pretty stuffed during this time of the night, because it's an international party place. So keep close, alright?"

"Alright." The woman replied, deciding not to mind his shift of tone.

"Good, let's go." With that, he started to walk ahead, at a faster place.

A little taken aback, the woman attempted her best to catch up with him, as they grew inside a moving crowd. Maybe she'd have to buy a pair of sneakers at some points. Chuckling at the thought, the woman's eyes shot to the sky. And in that split second of inattention, she lost her guide. "Bok Mi-ssi!" She called, a little drowned in the crowd. "Geum Bok Mi!" She tried, looking around as panic grew in her heart.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and her breath caught in her throat. "It's me. It's just me." The man reassured, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should have figured out you weren't used to this."

She shook her head, glancing towards her side to look at him. "It's okay. I got lost in thoughts for a second." He nodded, offering a small smile. She smiled back, benignly. And they walked slower, towards the bar.

~*~

"K2 here." The young man replied, answering the work hotline.

"Samonim has disappeared." Came the voice of Manager Ju. What was up with this family and disappearances?

Sitting up on his bed, Je Ha sighed. "What does that have to do with me? I've been reassigned."

"Don't be an idiot. You're one of the best trained men I have. Come back here, let J4 handle the situation at the house." The old man replied.

~*~

" _Ddeubam?_ " Yoo Jin questioned, raising an eyebrow as they sat on high stools. "What kind of name is that for a bar?"

"ddeugo bam." (뜨거 반 - hot night) Her driver clarified before rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"Ohhh..." She chuckled, feeling like she'd been let into some kind of scandalous secret. "Do you come here often?"

He shook his head. "I don't have that much time to start with, Itaewon's a bit far and also, I have a friend who has a restaurant bar nearby."

Yoo Jin nodded. "Ah, I understand why you wouldn't want to go there with your boss."

"Oh no, it's not like that! He's just..." The driver chuckled. "You have to meet Saeroyi to understand."

"Maybe another time then." The woman replied.

"Maybe." Bok Mi echoed. "So, what would you like to drink?"

"Would I sound old if I order a dry bourbon?" Yoo Jin inquired.

"Absolutely not, I find it sexy." He then coughed up, realizing who he was talking to. "I mean," He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm an idiot. That's what I mean."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Alright. Then I'll have that."

"First round's on me." The driver replied. "An apology for my remark."

"Fine." The woman conceded. "But the next one, is on me."

He grinned. "I'll order something expensive for the next round then." That made the woman grin.

~*~

"How long has she been missing?" Je Ha asked, looking out of the window of the car he was currently in.

"We don't know." Manager Ju replied. "Deputy Jang assumed his wife was spending the night at the JSS. But Chief Kim stopped by their house later in the night and he realized that she was gone then."

"Grand." Je He said. "Did she take a car? Have we tried contacting the driver? Different companies?"

"She took a car, driven by a JSS member. But we've been trying to call the kid, and no answer." The former sergeant replied.

Je Ha sighed. "What is up with nobody picking up the hotline?" He asked, remembering that Mi Ran wouldn't pick up either.

"Don't get me started about it." The older man grumbled frustratedly.

"Have we tracked his phone?" Je Ha asked.

"Yes. Apparently he's in Itaewon. Probably partying. We doubt Samonim is still with him. He probably dropped her somewhere and went to have a good time on his own with the company car." The manager informed. "But we're still heading there to check."

Je Ha sighed. "This woman certainly is peculiar."

"You have no idea." Manager Ju replied.

~*~

"Okay, okay," Bok Mi hiccuped, making the woman chuckle. "I du, do," Another hiccup. "I do admit, I was scared of you before today." He replied. "But not anymore." He shook his head. "Our Yoo Jin-ah, is a good person!" He said, pointing at her.

The woman snorted. "You're already drunk. I don't think it's wise to keep playing." She warned.

"No, no, no!" The driver argued. "It's my turn!" He pointed at himself, then booped his own nose, giggling.

Yoo Jin fondly smiled at the young man. "Alright, it's your turn." She conceded.

"What's..." He frowned. "What makes K2 so special that he has access to Cloud 9?" He asked. "Because I've been here longer and I don't..." He pouted. "I don't understand." The woman cleared her throat, glanced down at the shot in front of her and downed it. "Aha!" The boy said. "Now I know what kind of questions to ask!"

Yoo Jin chuckled. "You can still drink?"

"Yes!" He replied, with a firm nod. "Ohhhh, oh oh," He laughed, clapping his hands. "That counts as a question, my turn!" He poked his cheek a few times, thinking. "I know! Why does our Yoo Jin-ah pretend she's not nice?" He frowned. "Because tomorrow you'll be my boss again, right? And I won't be allowed to meet eyes with you anymore." He sighed. "I would like this night to last forever! And ever! And ever ever ever e—" She covered his mouth his her hand.

"I'm not pretending." She replied. "I'm not nice."

"Ddaeng, lie." The male replied. "jjuk jjuk jjuk jjuk~ jjuk jjuk jjuk jjuk~" He started to shimmy his shoulders. "How long will I have to do my shoulder dance?" He asked. Rolling her eyes, the woman downed another shot, coughing up at the warmth in her throat. "Your turn!" He gestured to her. "Ask me! Ask me!"

"One second." She gestured for a waiter to approach.

"More shots!" Bok Mi yelled right away.

"And two large glasses of water." Yoo Jin requested. The waiter walked away with their order. Sighing the older woman turned back to her company. "Do you really wanna keep playing?"

"Yesshhh!" He replied. "Ask away! Ask! Ask!"

"Huh..." Yoo Jin shook her head. "Do you... I don't know..." She shrugged. "Do you find me pretty?"

His eyes widened. He downed a shot. "I can't replied to that." He said. "That's rude." He pouted.

"Why?" She absentmindedly questioned.

"You're my boss." He replied. "I'm not supposed to see the pretty on your face."

Yoo Jin laughed. "Right." She took another sip of what probably was a third glass of bourbon. "Your turn." She declared.

"Don't cheat! What's the color of my socks?" He asked.

The woman's eyes widened. "I..." Her eyes went to the floor.

"I said no cheating! Penalty drink! Penalty drink!" He said.

"What's a penalty drink?" She questioned, brows creasing.

He giggled, filling a glass shot with soju. "Somaek." He replied, pouring it into what was left of his beer. Then pushed it towards her. "One shot!"

"Huh..." Yoo Jin's brows creased.

"Tu tu tu! Penalty drink! Penalty drink!" He clapped his hands. "Jjuk jjuk jjuk jjuk~" He started to wiggle his shoulders and she sighed, reaching out for the beer. "one shot, one shot, one shot, one shot!" He started to sing as she downed the beverage.

"Ya, isekya!" Someone grabbed him by the hair, making Yoo Jin put the now empty beer glass on the table.

"Let him go." She frowned. "Manager Ju?!" She asked, eyes widening.

"Sa-Samonim?!" He asked back. He bowed politely. "I'm so sorry for not recognizing you."

"Yoo Jin-ah..." The young male whinnied. "I think I drank too much, my hair hurts."

The woman sighed. "Let go." She reiterated, and the former sergeant obeyed before smacking the kid at the back of the head.

"Who are you calling like that?" Manager Ju asked. "Is she your friend?"

"KUREE! She's my friend tonight!" He boldly replied.

"Is it true. Samo—" The older man sighed, of course, she was gone. "Damnit!"

~*~

"Yeah, we've localized him, Manager Ju went in to check on—" Je Ha looked down at someone exiting the bar bumped into him. "Sorry." He said, politely nodding. "I'll have to call you back." He told his interlocutor. "Samonim!" He called after the woman walking away. Yoo Jin kept walking, clutching her bag to her chest. So the young man started to run, easily catching up with her in a crowd she struggled to manage. He wrapped a hand around her wrist. "What are you doing? Everyone was looking for you? Is this your idea of fun?!" He asked, frustratedly.

The woman frowned, looking down at her feet. "Yes." She quietly replied.

"Yes?!" He questioned, taken aback.

"Yes." She replied, looking up to meet his gaze. "And what about it? What if I want to go out and have drinks with a friend? Who cares? Who really cares about me? Nobody! So I can go in peace." She freed herself from his grip and took off again.

Bringing his hands to his hips, Je Ha huffed, eyes shooting towards the sky. Why was she so difficult? Why was she trying so hard to escape? His brows creased. Escape. She was trying to escape. Not him, not them. Her whole life. She was trying to escape.

"Fine." He huffed and decided to follow her, keeping some space between them. If she wanted a night off, she could, have a night off. Je Ha called Manager Ju. "I have my eyes on Samonim, it's under control."

"Good. Because the kid just puked on my shoes, we're a bit busy in here." The older man replied.

"Alright, be nice to him. Samonim calls him a friend." Je Ha said and hung up.

Yoo Jin walked like she was a tourist, slow and in awe with everything that came to sight, breathing it all in to commit to memories. Following her, Je Ha couldn't help but snort at the look she gave a foreigner covered with piercings. And at how awkwardly she embraced a young woman in holding a 'free hugs' placard. She seemed out of place. Plucked out in another time and transported there. It was almost... cute.

What was not cute, is seeing her handing far too much money to a man for a corndog and telling him to keep the change. If it caught his eyes so much, there were chances it caught other people's eyes. And he was proven right when a young couple started to draw closer to her, keeping their distance but keeping an eye on her. Nearing an alleyway, they caught up with her, walking besides her and encouraging her to deviate from the center of the crowd, before quite literally pushing her into the alley. Je Ha, a few meters back started running.

"Are you lost baby girl?" The younger woman asked, grinning as Yoo Jin took several steps back, clutching her handbag to her chest.

The man with her, presumably her boyfriend laughed at the reference, something deep and guttural. "It's dangerous wandering alone at night..." He went on, revealing a penknife. "Now hand over the bag and the jewelry and we'll go on our way."

Yoo Jin nodded, throwing the bag at the woman's feet. "There."

"Do you take us for uncivilized people?" The woman asked. "We said hand over, not throw at our feet."

"If I were you, I'd just take it and go. She's been nice enough don't you think?" A masculine voice asked, standing behind the two, hands pocketed in his suit jacket.

"Keep going, tonight is not the night to play hero." The man said, showing his blade.

Je Ha nodded. humming softly. Then glanced past their shoulders to Choi Yoo Jin. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good." The former soldier replied. "I hope the corndog was worth it."

"The mustard was great." Yoo Jin replied, shrugging.

"I bet." Je Ha shot back, eyes narrowing.

"Are you ignoring us right now?" The female asked. "Babe, I think they're ignoring us."

"Maybe we should remind them that we're here." The older male said before launching at Je Ha, his blade held forward.

The trained soldier easily caught his opponent's wrist and swung him to the ground, genuinely unimpressed before stepping on his wrist. "Seriously?" He asked. Then turned towards his accomplice. "The offer doesn't stand anymore. You don't even get the bag. Just run." She took of without another word. "Oh." Je Ha furrowed his brows, looking down at the man. "Sorry. I thought she kinda liked you. Better luck next time, right?" He removed his foot and kicked the knife away. "Run. Now." He ordered. And the man took off.

Sighing, Je Ha went to retrieve the woman's bag. "You don't show money when you're out at night. Especially not when alone." He said, handing her the bag back.

Yoo Jin took it. "I won't anymore." She nodded, respectfully. "Thank you. Now I'll be on my way." She spoke, and walked past him.

"What about going home?" He inquired.

"Home?" The woman chuckled. "Where is that?" She shook her head. "I know you don't remember or haven't lived it yet or whatever, but it hurts. Everything hurts. When you look at me like that, it hurts. When my husband...." She clenched a fist, staring at the ground. "When he touches me, it hurts. When all those people, look at me that way, it hurts. I was free, or so I thought. And I felt so relieved for a second." She bit her upper lip. "But it didn't last. I was brought back here to square one. So I tried, I tried to do things better. But I can't make things better." Her eyes sought for Je Ha. "You can. I know you can. I've given you all the keys. And you care for An Na right? You'll have your redemption, she'll have you." She chuckled. "And I'll have nothing. Nothing but regrets and freedom." She smiled. "I could settle for that. I could settle for the space to find myself again. I want it."

"You want to escape." He said, getting closer to her. "But there's no running away from who you are."

She chuckled. "Says you."

"Yes, and I know that better than anyone." He said. "You might have handed me the keys but I don't have the manual. I don't know what you think I do. I don't have all the answers. Not for you. Nor for myself. You expect me to fix a mess I understand nothing of like I'm supposed to have some magical solution."

Her lips curled up. "You're the magical solution." She brought a hand to his cheek. "You were always, my salvation."

He exhaled through parted lips, genuine confusion turning into worry as he brought her closer to him, a hand settling at the back of her head as he spun his upper body to shield her. The blade dug into his side. Eyes widening, Yoo Jin glanced past Je Ha's shoulder to meet eyes with their earlier attacker. Gaze filling with fury, she detached herself from the other male to go after him, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist. "I need your help." Je Ha said. Jaw clenching, Yoo Jin helped him sit down before retrieving the phone he kept in his front pocket and calling for an ambulance.

"I'm here." She promised, clutching onto his hands with hers. "You saved my life twice now. I have no intentions to let you die."

"You're so dramatic Samonim." The young man declared and chuckled. "I've had way worse."

"This isn't making me feel any better." She replied, a silent tear escaping an eye as she let out a chuckle of her own.

Je Ha reached out to wipe away that tear. "You're a strange woman." He told her.

"You have no idea." She replied.

He smiled. "I think I'm starting to see."

~*~

"Where were you?" Yoo Jin chuckled as she slipped her coat off of her shoulders. "It's not funny." Her husband said. "You're obviously well, so where were you?" He repeated. She casted him an unimpressed glance, before walking past the living room space towards the main staircase. "YOO JIN AH!" He called, before smashing a glass against their coffee table. The woman stilled in her steps, clutching the railing of the stairs. "Tell me right now." He said, standing up and turning to face her back. "Where were you?"

"Out." She replied. "Maybe I was helping someone's career like you always do with young women." She turned to look at him. "Who knows?"

Her husband's jaw clenched. "Do you think it's hurting me like I hurt you? Do you think you're settling old scores?" He asked through gritted teeth. "You're pathetic. Weak, old, desperate. And sagging."

The woman's lips curled up, as she let out a breath through her nose. "No. I know I'll never manage to get back at you. Not in a lifetime. Because you never cared enough to start with." She glanced towards his hand, features sobering. "You're bleeding." She declared, fighting the urge to rush to him and tend to that wound. "Make sure to clean that up. Blood is extremely hard to get out of a good carpet." With those words, she turned away and kept going, eager to disappear in her room.

~*~

Je Ha blinked, slowly opening his eyes to be met with the sunrise. Glancing around the hospital room, he realized that it was empty. And sighed softly. What had he expected anyway? To wake up with her draped over his bed? Clutching his hand? Or asleep in an uncomfortable chair? Shaking his head, Je Ha bit his bottom lip. He wasn't certain of who he would've wanted to see the most there. And he hated that he even thought of that. He shouldn't. Not after Raniya. Not if he'd truly loved her. He was ready to marry her, damnit. How could he ever love anyone else again? Had the love not meant as much as he thought? Feeling guilty, the young man closed his eyes, trying to chase those thoughts away.

But all he ended up thinking about were the events of the previous day. Between An Na then Choi Yoo Jin's disappearance, the meeting with about Park Gwan Soo had almost been forgotten. "Kumar Gate...." The young man whispered out. Raniya had died because some rich men wanted to illegally get richer. They'd killed his future wife just because she'd translated some informations regarding their financial wrongdoings. And now, thanks to Choi Yoo Jin, he'd be able to prove it and obtain justice for her.

He shifted in the bed, trying to get the thought of the older woman out of his head. "We said no thinking about her." He murmured, letting sleep envelop him again.

~*~

"Damnit."

Yoo Jin couldn't help but sigh upon seeing her husband drop a cup of coffee as he struggled with a roughly bandaged hand. "Move." She told him, putting down her handbag on their coffee table before rolling up her sleeves as she neared the kitchen. Instinctively, the man stepped aside and watched her as she, yet again, cleaned his mess. She then poured another cup of coffee for him and put it on a saucer. "Sit." She said, trying her best to avoid his gaze. Once again, he obeyed. It was so easy by now, to just do what she ordered. Once he was properly installed by the table in their kitchen, she put the cup in front of him with sugar and sweetener. "Don't bother even trying to clean behind yourself, you'll just make a mess." She said, before walking away, towards their coat rack.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching her.

"Why do you care?" She replied, shrugging on her coat. "I'll see you when I see you, eh?" She spoke, as she moved to the coffee table to retrieve her handbag.

"Tonight." Jang Se Joon replied, watching her move around their living room. "I'll be there tonight."

"Good for you." His wife answered. "Don't bother waiting for me though." With those words, she offered a smile and exited the house.

"Good morning, Samonim." Dong Mi said, as soon as her boss appeared in her garden. The two walking side by side to make it to the door.

"Good morning? Maybe. We'll see." Yoo Jin replied. "Do you have any informations on the people that attacked me yesterday?" She inquired.

"Yes. Two petty thieves. A couple. We managed to track them down thanks to facial recognition. They live in a rented small room near Itaewon." The secretary replied, reading the data on a tablet.

Yoo Jin hummed. "Okay." She said. "Have they ever harmed anyone before?"

"Probably. But we have no evidence as of now." The Secretary replied.

"Well, if you do find evidence, let me know, otherwise just keep monitoring them." Yoo Jin replied. Then nodded to the driver who held the car's door opened for her, climbing in.

"Ah, by the way, Kim Je Ha has awakened." The Secretary informed, gauging her boss' reaction. "The knife did not touch any organs. And there was no bleeding nor infection so he didn't go through surgery. Merely stitches."

"Good." The older woman replied. "Now let's focus on the task at hand. The political party must embrace Se Joon." Dong Mi nodded, pleasantly surprised by Yoo Jin's lack of reaction regarding Je Ha's health. She'd expected for Samonim to reorganize her schedule and go to the hospital right away, but it seemed that the head secretary had been mistaken.

~*~

"How do you feel?" 

Je Ha sighed, putting on his watch.

"Please, not all the words at once, I'll never be able to handle it." Manager Ju said.

"I've had way worse." The former soldier replied. "Frankly, I could've done those stitches myself."

The former sergeant chuckled. "Oh I'm sure." He stated. "But that doesn't really answer my question. How do you feel?"

Je Ha chuckled, turning to the older man. "Do we have that kind of relationship?"

Manager Ju nodded a few times. "You're right." He tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants. "You're right, kid." He glanced out of the hospital window. "The weather's nice."

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Je Ha inquired. "What's with all the small talk?"

The older man laughed. "It's a good day for a day off." He spoke, turning back to Je Ha. "Enjoy it."

"I have a day off?"

"Samonim is out of town and Deputy Jang has his men assigned already. As for An Na, she's...." The older man furrowed his brows. "She's at the beach."

"At the beach?"

"Mhmm." Manager Ju turned back to the window. "Samonim said she should go to the beach and have a day off too. Do you wish for me to drive you there?"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of my day off?" Je Ha inquired.

The older man chuckled. "You can spend your time doing what you want. I just assumed you'd want to do that."

"You assumed wrong." Je Ha replied. "I'm planning to visit an old friend."

"Whom?" Manager Ju asked, brows creasing.

"God." He replied, before stepping out of the hospital room.

Manager Ju caught up with him, intrigued. "And you know where to find Him?"

Je Ha hummed, head lightly tilted to the side. "I've been hinted a location to check out." He replied. "A chapel."

The Manager laughed. "Nice place to start. There's only what? Like thousands of those just in Seoul?"

"Ye of little faith." The former soldier shot back.

~*~

"You should've been my blood daughter."

An Na's eyes twitched at the words. Her fists clenched in her lap as she observed Choi Yoo Jin.

The older woman chuckled. "Do you know what your father told me when he found out that I couldn't bear children?"

"Is that why you killed my mother?" The young woman asked.

Yoo Jin hummed softly, glancing towards the side. "Perhaps, in a way, I did, kill your mother." She admitted. "I have a lot of blood on my hands. But hers? I did not spill. Nor ordered for her murder."

An Na chuckled, tears welling in her eyes. "Until when will you deny it?" She asked.

Yoo Jin sighed deeply. "Kure. I figure I owe you the truth." She swallowed, her gaze falling to the floor. "My father, he found out about Se Joon's affair with your mother. And he considered me humiliated." She snorted. "Probably felt more humiliated than I did." The woman brought a hand to her neck, gaze getting lost in the distance. "So he sent someone to kill her. By the time I found out, she'd already been poisoned. When I made it to your house, she was dying. Alive, but dying. And I, I could've saved her. I could've called for help, she begged me to call for help, but I didn't. That day, I listened to the devil in me and I chose to let her die." Yoo Jin swallowed. "Like a fool, I really thought she was the only thing standing between me and your father. And I loved him to death."

An Na's chin started to tremble, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Your father didn't know." Yoo Jin said, standing up. "He assumed I killed her. And I never clarified anything. I let him believe, even claimed I could do the same to you. That's why he never came to see you. That's why he kept away. I guess, I am the villain in your story. But I'm done trying to be your enemy. It's exhausting." Eyes squeezing shut as An Na's sobs grew too loud to ignore, Yoo Jin took a second to gather herself before she exited the living room, and the house.

~*~

The following morning, the press was finding out about Jang Se Joon cheating on his wife after a meeting where his party publicly claimed their support to him. And Yoo Jin couldn't help but chuckle as her whole team tried their hardest to come up with damage control solutions. "Why bother?" She eventually asked.

"Samonim!" Director Go exclamated, earning himself a glare from Chief Secretary Kim. He cleared his throat. "I mean, after all we've done to make your husband the perfect candidate, you can't possibly be serious."

Yoo Jin sighed. "Perhaps all the trouble we've been through is a good hint that he shouldn't be President." She replied, sounding almost bored.

"Then how shall we deal with the press about this?" Chief Kim inquired, making her boss' lips curl up. She truly was the only one asking the right questions.

"Se Joon will have the support of his party, Park Gwan Soo literally publicly stated he stood with him yesterday during the meeting. They won't go back on their words. I've made sure of it." Yoo Jin informed. "But it remains that I poll a lot better in the public opinion than Se Joon-ah. I'll handle the press. Alone. I know how to go at it." They all nodded. "Good. Then you're dismissed."

Chief Kim remained behind, standing by the doors. She turned towards her employer. "Samonim..." She whispered out, gently shaking her head.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "You know me too well." Her shoulders sagged as she leant back in her chair. "I can handle this." The head secretary quietly nodded, before walking out.

Je Ha entered once they were gone, leaving his spot on the white sofa outside to penetrate the glass room. "Is that why you gave me a day off?" He asked. "To peacefully torture that innocent girl?"

Yoo Jin tilted her head to the side, seemingly unimpressed. "You consoled her, did you not?"

"She's heartbroken. I can't fix that." He replied.

"Do you have the memory card?" She inquired instead.

Je Ha chuckled. "I'm not giving it to you."

"So you have it. Good." Yoo Jin said.

"I'm not giving it to you." He reiterated.

The woman chuckled. "You can give it to the world. The email too, for all I care."

"You're bluffing." Je Ha replied.

"Am I?"

"You have to be." Je Ha went on. "Your actions make no sense otherwise. You've fought your whole life to make your husband who he is, to make your entreprise what is it, to make the JB group, what is it. And don't pretend otherwise, I've talked to Master Gong. I know, this, is everything to you."

"Yes." Yoo Jin admitted. "This," She gestured around them. "is everything to me. But this, is just a room. And I want my everything to be more, than a room."

"So you're throwing it all away?" Je Ha asked.

"What am I giving up on exactly? An enterprise my father never wanted me to have? A husband who regularly cheats on me? You? None of those things were mine to possess to start with. The JSS has no involvement with the Kumar-gate. I, have no involvement with my husband or my brother's mistakes. I'll make sure the world knows it. I'll make sure, the world meets me. Starting today."

"What are you planning?" Je Ha asked, brows creasing.

"Well," She glanced around. "actually you could stay here and watch. I have a press conference coming up and I assure you, it will be a spectacle." She declared, standing up.

They took a couple of steps in each other's direction, meeting halfway. "You didn't ask how I was." Je Ha declared, surprising himself.

"You told me yesterday that you'd had worse." Yoo Jin replied. "Besides, I was informed you didn't have to go through surgery. I figured that meant you were well."

They held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds before he looked away. "I shouldn't hold you back." He declared.

She nodded, inhaling deeply as she smoothed an inexistant fold on her skirt. "Mirror, answer any questions our guest might have."

"Dae." The A.I's voice came, and the woman walked out.

~*~

"It's all my fault." Yoo Jin declared, hands in her lap and keeping her gaze low instead of looking at the public or towards the camera focused on her.

"What do you mean?" Her interviewer inquired, seeming genuinely taken aback.

Yoo Jin's eyes traveled to the ceiling, lips pressed together as she struggled to hold in the tears. "As soon as I," She swallowed. "As soon as I saw those..." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry. So many people must've been so shocked." She said, looking towards the camera. "I never wanted that."

The tv host let out a sigh of surprise. "It's certainly not your fault if your husband is a cheater. You're a victim too." She said, her vehemence too genuine too be scripted.

"He's not a cheater." Yoo Jin forced out, squeezing her eyes shut as the bile rose in her throat. "I," She inhaled deeply before letting out a short exhale. "I have encouraged those ventures of his." Her eyes shot to the ceiling. "God forgive me." She pressed her lips together.

"Why?" The journalist asked, eyes wide.

"I cannot bear children." The woman revealed, her tone quieter. The false tears were gone but her hands had shifted from her lap to hug herself in a protective manner. A shield of sorts as she exposed herself bare to the world. "We've tried. And tried again." She was speaking the truth. They'd tried for a while. Seen doctors, specialists. Tried injections. She'd exhausted her body trying. Broken her mind trying. His affair with Ume Ye Rin was the nail in the coffin.

"Se Joon-ah never gave up. But I did." The hands found their way back to her lap, resettling easily as she spun the truth to weave a tale that would get people's tears flowing. "When I did, I ceased to feel like a woman. I felt lacking. Broken." The hands shifted, joining one another in a grip that made her knuckles go white. "I didn't want him to touch me anymore. But I knew he had needs. He is but a man, after all. And I couldn't give him what he wanted." Cue, the tears. Quiet, rolling down. "I still can't." Came the last confession. "So you see, it's all my fault."

The tv host let out a sigh of sympathy,reaching towards the other woman and covering Yoo Jin's hands with her own. "It must take so much courage to come up here and say that."

"You think?" Yoo Jin inquired. "I just didn't want Se Joon's career to die because of me. It is my duty, as his wife, to love and protect him. And though I failed him in some ways, I refuse to ruin him."

"Oh Samonim..." The journalist whispered out, tears welling in her own eyes. "Your loyalty is admirable."

"And your understanding," Yoo Jin's gaze went down to their linked hands. "heals my heart a little. But I would understand, if the rest of our country wasn't so inclined. I too, have cheated them in a way."

"I'm sure our dear citizens have a heart too." The journalist said. "A heart that can forgive. So please, please, forgive yourself." Yoo Jin quietly nodded at the words, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

~*~

"This wench!" Jang Se Joon swore, tapping his foot as he sat in the car driving him to the tv station. "Are you sure we'll make it in time? Can't you go faster?" He asked the driver.

"Faster wouldn't be wiser, Deputy." Manager Ju informed, sitting besides the driver. "We'll be there before the end of the interview, do not worry."

"Fine." Deputy Jang frustratedly let out, glaring towards the car's window.

~*~

Je Ha sighed, leaning back in Yoo Jin's chair at the end of the table. He couldn't quite believe such a prideful woman went to say that on tv. "Mirror," He called. "Is that true?" He asked, during the commercial break. "Was any of what Choi Yoo Jin said during her interview true?"

"What do you mean by true?" The A.I questioned back.

"Of course." Je Ha said. Then sighed. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome, Kim Je Ha-ssi." The A.I replied.

From what the male could gather during the woman's interview, there were moments of genuinely vulnerability. He doubted she'd made up the part about being unable to have a child. She sounded too raw, too exhausted compared to her carefulness in her words when it came to explaining her husband's actions. There was some anger too, he could tell. But at whom? He couldn't tell if she resented herself or her husband more.

~*~

"You were great." Head Secretary Kim told her boss, as they walked side by side towards the exit of the tv station.

"But will it be enough?" Samonim questioned before heaving a deep sigh. "I've just offered my heart to the vultures. Either I'll die. Or they'll embrace and I'll soar above all of Se Joon's nonsense." She swallowed. "Perhaps I gambled far too much on opinion polls."

"No, you gambled on yourself." Chief Kim corrected. "It's never wrong."

Choi Yoo Jin shot her a grateful look before bracing herself as they approached the doors, cameras flash already blinding them. Chief Kim stepped in front of her, intending to keep them at bay as they'd make a path to the car. Even that exit had been planned, but now that she stood merely meters away from a crowd that threatened to swallow her whole, fear started to rise in Choi Yoo Jin.

"Samonim! Saomonim! Choi Yoo Jin-ssi! Choi Yoo Jin Samonim!" A plethora of voice creating a cacophonous chorus that accompanied her steps.

"Yoo Jin-ah!" A voice quieted the others. And a path opened itself, a path that led to her husband, disheveled, panting slightly and frankly looking haggard. He was always a good actor. Her not so much. Seeing him now, felt so unexpected that she numbly allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Oh Yoo Jin-ah..." He let out, protectively bringing her closer to his chest. "We'll discuss your little stunt when at home." He whispered, just for her to hear. And all the hopes she still carried in her heart for some masochistic reason crumbled. She felt herself going, passing out as he loosened his grip.

Se Joon caught her again, falling onto his knees as he held her against his chest, desperately wailing her name for all to capture, to record, to broadcast. "Help, can somebody help?" The deputy asked, his voice coming out more high pitched, dazed, confused. Even him, didn't act that well.

~*~

Je Ha sighed deeply. "I think I've seen enough." He said. "Mirror, turn off the news."

"Very well." The A.I obeyed. "Is there any other question I may answer for you?"

"Tell me everything you know about the Kumar-gate. And more specifically Park Gwan Soo." He requested. And instantaneously several screens turned back on, the A.I displaying the data and starting to explain it.

~*~

Yoo Jin blinked slowly, re-emerging to find herself at the hospital. "Noona, hey." She heard her younger brother's voice. Slowly she turned her head to the right to find him sitting on a couch in a corner of the room. "It's giving sensations of déjà vu to you too, right?" He inquired, referring to her car accident with Je Ha. "Well, you know what they say," He reach for a chocolate in a box that certainly wasn't addressed to him and took a bite before finishing: "third time's a charm."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Do you wish for me to die?" She inquired. "Also, do not, call me that. We were never close."

"He-hey, noona. Don't be like that." Sung Won said. "I'm just here to show my support to my brave big sister."

"What will your in-laws think?" Yoo Jin asked, lips curling up a little as her brother's jaw clenched.

Within seconds though, he was laughing again. "Look!" He said, reaching for a remote to increase the volume of the tv. "My mistakes are not her burden to bear. The fact that she considers herself lacking as a woman when she's been so good to me only shows that I have been lacking as a husband." He mouthed along the recording. "Woah, as expected, hyung is so good. His intervention is on every channel. I've seen this excerpt so much in the past hour that I've learned it by heart." He admitted, chuckling.

Yoo Jin blinked, unimpressed. Then loudly yawned. "Oh noona, you must be exhausted." Sung Won said. "I'm so sorry for not thinking about that." He stood up, readjusting his jacket. "Rest well. I'll come back tomorrow. We'll have a little sibling chat, okay?" He was granted an eye roll for sole reply, chuckled it off and left.

Eyes closing, quiet tears rolled down the woman's cheeks as soon as he was gone. "Why do I cry so much these days?" She questioned, bringing a hand to her nose to wipe away the wetness at the tip of it. "I don't understand why it won't stop...." She went on, now fully sobbing. "I'm so tired.... So tired..." Desperately, she tried to muffle the sound behind her hands, covering her mouth with the both of them.

_When had pretending become so draining? How did she not notice before?_

~*~

Eyes shut, Je Ha gently rubbed them, desperately trying to fight off a headache. Since that talk with Samonim, An Na had been spending all her time in her room, not bothering to come out to eat dinner anymore or go to the roof. Frankly, the male did not know what to do about it. In fact, he suspected the only person able to do something about it, probably wouldn't bother attempting to fix it.

He'd originally thought Jang Se Joon was an idiot, a puppet of sorts that merely obeyed his wife. But the man was greedy. Greedier because interested in material things while it was obvious Yoo Jin was in for the metaphorical stuff. They had enough power and money to leave a peaceful life. But the man had a dream, and his dream was in the Blue House. The Deputy was probably certain that there, he'd have more power than his wife. The fool. If someone carved a path for you, you're merely walking in their footsteps. Even President Jang, would only just be Choi Yoo Jin's husband. Just a very, very powerful puppet.

The male sighed, unable to tell if the older woman even wanted her husband to be president anymore. It seemed as though she was mostly uninterested by all things, phlegmatic and tired. Always. The only time Je Ha had ever seen Samonim's eyes lit up was in Itaewon. Where she'd escaped. He shook his head, reopening his eyes. "I don't have time to waste with that." And true enough, he didn't have time to waste. He had all the cards to enact his revenge in his hands. And he was intelligent enough to roughly predict the consequences of his actions. He just couldn't decide which course to follow.

~*~

"She cried all night, we had to sedate her." A nurse informed Deputy Jang as he came to visit his wife. He nodded, eyes solely focused on her form, laying there in the bed, unmoving. The nurse left after a little while. He chuckled as soon as the doors were shut.

"Eventually, karma catches up with everyone." Se Joon declared, growing closer to the bed. "You used to be so docile." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I always preferred you like that, docile." His lips faintly curled up. "But you wanted too much. Too much of everything. Too much of me. And what Choi Yoo Jin wants, she so easily obtains. Too easily."

His eyes traveled around the room, distancing himself from her again. "I don't know how you've done it, but we're polling better than before." He chuckled. "Truly there's nothing that stands between myself and victory anymore." He blinked. "Nothing but you." Jang Se Joon wasn't dupe. In fact, he probably was the person who knew his wife's heart best. He'd used and abused it for years after all. And he'd tested it lately. His conclusions were that it had changed. Fundamentally. The unpredictability was dangerous. She still held his fate in her hands. Or did she?

Perhaps he should take the opportunity to repay her in kind, for Ume Hye Rin. Growing closer to the bed, he hovered over her for a couple of seconds, watching her bosom heave peacefully. Surely she wouldn't feel anything. Not with all that drug in her system. This was a lot more merciful than she'd ever been to anyone, he thought, reaching for the second pillow beneath her head. Slowly.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted.

"What are you, doing here?" The Deputy shot back at Chief Kim.

"I asked first." The woman replied, growing closer to the older man.

"What do you think I'm doing? Readjusting my wife's pillows." Se Joon replied.

"I'll call a nurse to do that." Head Secretary Kim replied. "I'm sure Samonim would prefer a stranger's touch to yours."

Se Joon chuckled at the venom in her voice. "We both know it's not true. And that enrages you, doesn't it?"

The head secretary didn't bother to reply, retrieving her phone instead to call someone. "Manager Ju," She said. "I want your best man at the hospital as soon as possible. Someone efficient yet discreet. I don't have time to nitpick myself so I will trust your judgement. I don't care about their current assignment. Re-assign them to Samonim. Now. For close quarter protection on top of her regular staff." She hung up as soon as the words were out, glaring at Jang Se Joon.

The Deputy chuckled. "I see how much you trust me."

~*~

"Reassigned? Again?" Je Ha inquired, brows creasing as he answered the phone call. "What have I done this time?"

"It's not a punishment." His interlocutor replied. "It's probably temporary but Chief Kim required close quarter protection for Samonim."

"And she chose me?" The former soldier asked, doubtful.

"No." Manager Ju replied. "I chose you. You're the best I have."

Je Ha sighed deeply. "It's going to be temporary, right?"

"Probably. Just the time for the press to calm down and move to a new scandal. Why?"

"Nothing." Je Ha replied. "I'll head there."

~*~

"Finally awake!" Sung Won called, seeing his sister open her eyes at 3 p.m in the afternoon. "I've been awaiting for hours to see your pretty eyes, noona." She glared at him. "Ah yes, this was the expression I was looking for." He said and chuckled. "I heard you had a rough night? Cried a bit?"

"Rumors are spread by fools and accepted by idiots." Yoo Jin said.

"The nurses told me." He replied, grinning as her features shifted. "Oh!" He said, focusing his gaze on the tv. "I was waiting for this!" He reached for the remote to bring the volume up. "My contribution to your tale. Don't thank me." Brows creasing, Yoo Jin focused her gaze on the tv.

"She's a liar. She just wants to help her husband win with that sob story! How low will Deputy Jang stoop? This man must be stopped!" A commentator said.

"A liar! How dare you?! Such a honest woman!" Another went on. "We even have the receipts of her prescriptions to boost her fertility?" He held a paper up. "See that name? Choi Yoo Jin. Zoom in, zoom in!" He told the cameraman.

Yoo Jin felt her throat close up, tears welling in her eyes as those personal informations were on display. "This isn't even the best part." Her brother said, his smile widening.

"Those papers can be fabricated!" The first commentator went on. "Jang Se Joon and his wife should be ashamed of themselves!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself for accusing a woman to lie on such delicate matters! She went up there to be judged by all because of how much she loves her husband!" The other commentator yelled back, followed by applauses.

"Ye ye ye, it's a beautiful story. But do you have any real proof?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The other huffed. "I didn't want to use it, because it's too personal, but you leave me no choice." He said. "Send the recording."

"No..." Yoo Jin whispered out.

_"And how do we feel, mentally, Yoo Jin-ssi? I know the injections can be a lot."_

"No...." She said again, hugging herself and squeezing her eyes shut.

_"I don't know." Her voice came through the tv._

_"What do you mean, you don't know?" Came the psychologist's voice._

_"It's not... It's not what I expected." A heavy sigh. "I thought it would make my heart feel full, but it feels as though I am setting myself up for another failure. My heart, it—" The tv was turned off._

"Don't you think it's enough?" A masculine voice asked.

"Bodyguards are awfully bold these days." Choi Sung Won replied. He glanced towards his sister, watching her trembling, eyes desperately squeezed shut as she covered her ears and chuckled. "Maybe, that's enough." He conceded, walking out of the room.

"Samonim." She didn't move. Probably didn't hear. "Samonim." Again, no response. So Je Ha did what he assumed would be the right thing, carefully, he reached out for her hands and removed them from her ears, leading them to her lap and holding her hands. "Samonim." He tried again. She shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. This couldn't be her reality. She couldn't have tried to do it it all better and ultimately make it all worse. "Come on, we're friends, are we not?" Je Ha asked. "It's just us, you can trust me."

She opened her eyes. "K2." Her brows creased. "When did you arrive?"

"A couple hours ago." The male replied. "You were asleep."

She sighed, looking away from him and withdrawing her hands. "I'd like to be left alone."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be alone with me." Je Ha replied, however putting some distance between them. "I've been reassigned as your close quarter protection for the time being."

Yoo Jin chuckled, now fate was just too cruel. "Can't they send anyone else? G3. I want G3."

"I'm trying not to get offended right here." The former soldier replied. "What does he have that I don't?" The woman smiled in spite of herself. "More seriously, the couple of days ahead are going to be rough. I'll be here until it all calms down."

"What about the memory card? That's a much greater scandal. You won't be able to remain besides me once it's out." Yoo Jin pointed out.

"I don't know how to use it yet." Je Ha replied.

The woman laughed a little. "Liar. I read your file. Governments destabilization tactics, remember? This can hardly be considered more difficult."

"Fine." Je Ha sighed. "I just don't want to use it yet. There's so much I have to understand still."

Yoo Jin nodded. "Right. Well, I have the time now, so ask away, and I'll clarify."

"Everything?" Je Ha questioned.

"All I can." The woman replied.

"Then seriously what does G3 have that I don't?" She laughed at that and he couldn't help but smile in return.

~*~

"I'm not a Raniya." Choi Yoo Jin said, watching the young man struggling to settle a chair near the door of her hospital room.

"Excuse me?" Je Ha said, brows creasing. That was so sudden. They'd spent hours talking, then Chief Kim had stopped by, and Yoo Jin hadn't said a word since the woman left around 7 p.m when the visits ended. So what prompted that announcement?

"It took me too long to see that I wasn't just a victim but a complacent executioner as well." The woman went on. "I don't want you to get mistaken. I'm not like An Na. Or Raniya, for the matter. I'm not innocent. I don't need to be saved." She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

Je Ha sighed. "We haven't known each other long enough for any of this to matter." He pointed out.

She smiled in return, faded and all worn out, but genuine. "Right." Yoo Jin nodded. "I just don't want to burden you with my salvation anymore."

"Why?" He asked. "Have you given up on yourself?"

Yoo Jin lowered her head, lightly tilting it to the side as she considered the question. "I don't think so..." She eventually said. "I just want to do my own saving now."

"That's good." Je Ha said. "Because frankly I don't even know how to save myself."

"Still?" The woman asked, brows creasing. "But you've met Mirror. And I've told you all I knew. About those men, about this world, about how the memory card could make it all crumble."

"Yeah, but..." The male sighed. "What about you? And An Na? She believes her father will come and save her... I could ruin him."

"If it is An Na you worry about, then I can assure you that the world is ready to embrace her." Yoo Jin said. "I could probably even help you devise her introduction to it. Properly."

"Why?" Je Ha asked.

"Because I've never treated her like my child, in spite of how much I wished I had been her mother. It's too late for me to fix things with her. I know. But I can, at least do that." She said and nodded.

"You sounds like you've already lived your whole life." Je Ha pointed out.

"I have." Yoo Jin replied, gaze meeting his. "Haven't you? This is your second life, isn't it? And once your name is cleared, it will be your third. And perhaps then, will we meet at the right time, under the right circumstances, to be friends."

"Are we not already?" Je Ha inquired. "You told me differently."

"Do you want, to be my friend? I realize, I never really asked." Yoo Jin said, brows creasing. "I just took."

"Well, you gave a little too." Je Ha said. "You gave me a name. You gave me a reason to live again instead of wasting my life."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Revenge is a strong motor." She admitted. "Yet here you are, with all the cards in your hands and no envy to end it all."

"It won't bring her back, Raniya." Je Ha said. "Once I get my revenge, all that will be left is emptiness. I know it."

"Probably." The woman conceded. "Personally, I still relentlessly pursued it though. All of my life."

"Why stop now?" Je Ha asked.

"When would I stop otherwise?" Yoo Jin shot back.

"Fair enough." He said. "You should rest. Tomorrow will probably prove particularly taxing."

"Probably." The woman agreed. "Probably."

~*~

Unable to sleep, the woman laid in her bed, fixing the darkness of the night outside of her window. Then the sun peered through, in orange hues. So she shifted in her bed, as quietly as possible and decided to indulge herself, watching the sun rise on Je Ha's features. Lips curling up as she watched the light change on his face, she figured it would probably be the first and last time she'd get to do something like that.

"Sometimes I wonder," She whispered out. "if we could really have ever been friend you and I." She blinked. "You're so righteous and fierce. There's no compromising with you, while I only live in shades of gray." Yoo Jin sighed, more tears welling in her eyes. "It's exhausting to cry so much, yet I can't sleep." She closed her eyes. "I think I'm crying out a lifetime at once. An atonement for my wasted life." She reopened her dark orbs. "You were right, people who have been at war too long forget why they were fighting altogether. You tried to warn me, you told me to leave it all behind. I couldn't abandon Mirror. I couldn't give up power. Being weak felt too scary." She looked up. "I was at my weakest then. Now that I have it all again, I feel empty and scared there's no escape for me anymore." She swallowed. "So I'm forging a path on my own, instead of forcing our fate to remain intertwined. If I can't escape who I am, I'll make sure to be the most powerful person I can be. And I'll use that power better. Once in the Blue House, I'll do things right. I promise you that." Her lips curled up. "Je Ha-yah..." She indulged herself. "thank you for showing me that there was another way. I couldn't pay you back in my past lifetime, but here, I will try."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest, the woman finally allowed herself to rest, eyelids growing heavy.

~*~

"Ready?" Se Joon asked, not out of care so much as practicalities. His wife nodded and he leaned towards her, expecting her to fix the last details of his appearance. She merely blinked doe eyed. He frowned. "My hair." The woman pressed her lips together, reaching out to pick at a couple of strands before gently tugging on his tie. Not enough to undo it, just to imply that he wasn't as careful on that particular day. "As expected from my wife." He replied, before moving behind her wheelchair, pushing it out of the hospital room.

Chief Kim and Je Ha walked a couple of steps behind the couple, side by side not to block the view of the spectacle, while the rest of the guards had been deployed in a specific formation not to block the pictures and cameras. The flashes still felt blinding. Even from the back. And for once, Chief Kim and Je Ha seemed to be on the same wavelength, sporting similar expressions with their jaw clenched as they watched Yoo Jin once again apologize for her husband's mistakes.

After a solid minute of that little scene, the doors to the car opened and Se Joon helped his wife in as Je Ha got into the front passenger seat. The wheelchair was then carefully folded by a seemingly caring husband, who insisted on putting it in the trunk himself in spite of his driver's requests to help him.

"If you keep biting your bottom lip like that, it's gonna bleed." Yoo Jin said, looking into the car's rear mirror. Je Ha's eyes met hers for a second before he looked away without uttering a word. "Fine, do as you please. Think away. But you probably won't like where that track of thoughts will take you." Brows creasing, the former soldier kept his gaze glued to the car window. But seriously wondered how she knew, about that habit.

Se Joon entered the car and put on his seatbelt before declaring : "Let's go home." His wife chuckled at that, her gaze drawn to the car's window next to her as well.

~*~

The car entered the garage. And Yoo Jin opened the door herself, refusing to await for her husband with that wheelchair. "Don't bother bringing it inside the house." She announced, before walking to the door that le into the house's corridor.

Without a glance back towards her husband, Je Ha trailed behind the woman. He knew the way, after all.

"No." Yoo Jin said, at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the first floor of the house. "You're not coming." She announced, knowing pretty well who stood behind her.

Se Joon chuckled as he saw the young man standing at the bottom of the stairs, and walked past him.

Chief Kim, having taken another car arrived a couple of minutes later. And did not even bother to spare him a glance before she made her way up the stairs.

~*~

The following day, Chief Kim returned in the morning. Yoo Jin was already awaiting for her head secretary in her office. This time around, Je Ha was let in. Not so much for security as to introduce him to the PR strategy to put An Na back in the world.

"You want to ship her off to Paris?" Je Ha asked, incredulous.

"No." Yoo Jin sighed. "I want to offer her a fresh start as a muse for no less than one of the most influential fashion designer of our times. Sounds a little different."

"You want to ship her off to Paris." Je Ha reiterated. "But she'll never go."

"Not on her own, no." Yoo Jin conceded. "But with you? It sounds a lot more plausible all of sudden. She trusts you now."

"I almost killed her." Je Ha replied.

"Yet, she trusts you." The older woman said, lips curling up. "I can't let An Na claim her father's name yet. But we can introduce her to the world as her mother's daughter. If she feels ready to be a person again, rather than another of her father's mistakes I desperately try to hide."

"A mistake?" The former soldier bit his bottom lip, running his index along it.

"You know what we mean." Chief Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"She's a child. A real person. With fears and traumas." Je Ha corrected. "And feelings everybody in her life kept trampling on." He glared at Yoo Jin. "Especially you."

"Remember who you are talking to, Kim Je Ha-ssi." Head Secretary Kim warned.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Je Ha asked Yoo Jin. "I thought we were friends? Do I not have a say in this partnership?" Yoo Jin sighed. He chuckled, considering it answer enough. "I knew it. I don't know why I doubted. You don't want a friend. You want people like her." He turned to Secretary Kim for a second. "People who worship you. Or someone you could worship. That's what you really need. Just like how you worshipped Jang Je Soon when you were younger. But I'm sorry, neither of those options interest me."

Yoo Jin chuckled. So even now, they got to that point. Faster. She sighed, closing her eyes. "True," She reopened her eyes. "when you saved my life, I thought: Oh I must have him, completely." She admitted.

"So all of this, is to coddle me, right? Turn me into one of your slaves?" Je Ha questioned.

"You say that so easily, so carelessly." Yoo Jin replied. "If it is you who is to be the slave, why am I the one currently aching?" She questioned. "I'll let you in a little secret: You're not the kind that can be tamed. And I am aware of it. I realized it the moment you stepped into that room at the funerals, drenched but determined. He is not a hunting dog, he's a wolf. A dangerous wolf. I'm sure, I won't be able to tame him." She smiled. "I knew you'd bite back, eventually. It just so happened earlier than I anticipated. Alright then," She stood up. "this is where we part ways, is it not? This time around, let me be the one to say goodbye." She walked to him, stilling when she stood beside him to cast him a side glance. "K2, your contract is terminated. Farewell." With those words, she marched to the door.

"What about the email? The USB key?" Je Ha questioned.

"I told you, I don't care for those anymore." Yoo Jin replied. "I never once, lied to you."

"You might not, but what about your people?" He asked. "Shall I expect someone to come and kill me?"

"For someone who claims to know how I feel so well, you're blind to the most obvious." Yoo Jin replied. "If someone comes for you, it won't be in my name. If someone comes for An Na, they come after me too. She remains, my responsibility." Yoo Jin opened the door and walked out.

"What memory card?" Chief Kim questioned. "Do you have pictures too? Did you steal JSS' data?"

"Ask your employer." He replied.

"As expected, you have no loyalty." The Head Secretary.

"Loyalty?" Je Ha chuckled. "Give that bullshit to the dogs."

"We'll see how you last as a stray, with no hand to feed you." The head secretary replied. "Now get out.

~*~

"Oh, my back hurts." Yoo Jin absentmindedly admitted, rolling her shoulders a little as she stirred a broth for her dinner.

Hands fell on her shoulders, gently massaging them. "Slept poorly?" Her husband asked.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "No." She replied, before glancing past her shoulder. "I think I'm just getting tired of carrying your whole career on my back." She said and pulled away. "Do not get mistaken. I am not here because I want to be. This week together isn't your chance to fix us. There's no 'fixing' us. You know it. And you don't even want it."

Her husband sighed deeply and took several steps back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Here she is." He said. "My wife." He chuckled. "I was afraid all your rage had disappeared. I was afraid, the monster, was loosing the battle against the human. I need, that monster."

Yoo Jin laughed, tears welling in her eyes. "You think..." More laughter. "You think you control me?" She threw her head back, her laughter gaining in strength. After a while, the woman sniffled, wiping away her tears and the wetness beneath her nose. She marched to her husband, her gaze anchoring itself in his. "Kure," She grinned. "I've been scared I had made the wrong choice all along. So I simply couldn't admit it. Not to you, not to myself, and certainly not to my deceased father. But I have made the wrong choice. I chose you." She grew closer to him. "And yes, much in spite of me, it still does something to my heart when you touch me, or stand close to me. But I am done, awaiting for your love. So go ahead, touch me, everywhere you want, anywhere. I don't care anymore." She shrugged. Se Joon's jaw clenched but he remained silent. "Right." His wife went on, smirking. "Know your place." He raised a hand. "Go ahead." She dared. "Go ahead, I dare you. In fact, perhaps you'll get some of my respect back if you do. Then walk out of this house, abandoning every single hope you have in your heart of becoming president. I'll let you have your daughter even. Go ahead." The man lowered his hand, fists clenching by his sides. "As I thought... You're greedy. But you know your place. Without me, you are, nothing." She finished, her head a few meters from his own.

~*~

"To be honest, I did not expect you to call me." Sung Won said, sitting on the couch of his sister's house. "It has been far too long since I was allowed in here..." He spoke, glancing around. "Why did you ask me here?"

Yoo Jin chuckled, pouring the both of them a glass of wine before bringing them over. She handed one to her brother, and the other to her quiet husband like a perfect host. Then settled on a different couch. "I have great news for you." She told her brother.

"Ah really?" Sung Won asked before chuckling.

"Really." Yoo Jin replied. "I want to sell my shares of JB Group."

Her brother's brows creased as he chuckled. "Right."

"I am being sincere." The woman replied. "I'll sell you all I have, except for the JSS. This is my condition."

Sung Won rose an eyebrow. "What about the price?"

"It'll be what you wish. And under your name. And in return, I want it stipulated in our contract that JSS is entirely mine and cuts all ties with the JB Group." Yoo Jin said.

"Why?" Sung Won questioned. "Why do you give in so suddenly?"

Yoo Jin chuckled. "I know how intense our family fights can get. And I know how important it is to you to prove yourself to your stepfamily." She sighed. "I also now that father simply didn't want a woman to have JB."

"You're not 'a woman', you're his precious daughter." Sung Won replied.

"Was I?" Yoo Jin questioned, head lightly tilting to the side and lowering her gaze. "Perhaps I am simply tired of fighting several battles at once." She admitted, bringing the hands on her lap together. "Perhaps, I simply don't want to be alone anymore." She turned to her brother. "Why do you keep calling me noona, in spite of how harshly I react to it?"

"Because you remain my big sister." Sung Won replied.

Yoo Jin nodded, lips faintly curling up. "And you remain the sole family I have left. So if you agree to my terms, you shall be the majority shareholder of JB. Not your stepfather, but you, Chairman Choi."

lm

"Are you serious?" Sung Won asked again.

"Serious enough to have a contract in my office awaiting for you to sign it." She replied. "Of course, you can take it home, have it inspected by your lawyer, or, perhaps your stepfather and his lawyer." She knew, it was a sore spot for his brother, being in the shadow of their father and now, of his stepfamily. "I would understand." She promised. "But before I bring it to you, let's have dinner, right?"

~*~

Chief Kim came the following morning, to find Yoo Jin in her office already. She couldn't help but smile just a little in satisfaction. Just the two of them, it felt like the good old days.

"How did it go last night?" The Head Secretary asked, sitting across from her boss.

Yoo Jin smirked. "He left with the contract. I expect to hear from him before five p.m today." She replied.

Chief Kim nodded. "We're in the process of clearing the foundation's ties with any illegal actions. All the money in nominee accounts is being transferred to real children, assigned for their current needs and the rest frozen until they reach eighteen. Orphanages have been really grateful to see your foundation take in the care of more children, especially since they heard about your story. Your generousness seems truly touching."

Yoo Jin nodded. "Good." She said, lowering her gaze for a second, allowing it to get lost in the distance. "It was probably time to clean up behind myself."

Chief Kim sighed. "Will we have the time to do it all properly though?" The secretary questioned. "If Je Ha gives the memory card to the press before we're done, Samonim might not get out of that scandal unscathed."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "You see, the difference between Kim Je Ha and us, lies in the fact that he tends to pick the moral high ground, having qualms about doing things we wouldn't think about doing twice. He is, mad at me. Surely. But it remains that right now, I am weak and vulnerable in the public eye. He won't harm me further."

"You bet a lot on him, Samonim." Her secretary replied.

"It's because he's a good person." Yoo Jin said. "Probably the first one I have encountered in a long while." The way her secretary's features shifted didn't get past the older woman. "Don't be offended, Kim Dong Mi-ssi. You and I are cut out of the same cloth are we not? We're not good. But we can do great things." The secretary nodded, bowing her head. "I'm glad we agree. Now call the house, and tell them to bring An Na here. She is the crucial piece to hold it all together."

"Will she, though?" Chief Kim asked.

"Of course. All she's ever wanted was to be her parents' child." Yoo Jin replied.

~*~

Finally, the house's doorbell was pressed. Yoo Jin's lips curled into a smirk. "The game is on." She announced, standing up and straightening her clothes before leaving her office, Chief Kim trailing behind her.

"Appa..." The two women heard, as they marched through the corridor. And what a heartwarming scene to walk into, the father desperately embracing his child.

"An Na-yah..." Was choked out, as Se Joon closed his eyes, tightening his grip.

"You remembered about my strawberry allergy." An Na whispered out.

And her father let out a wet chuckle. "Of course I did." He'd always been a gifted actor. That was probably thirty percent of how he made it where he was career-wise. "You're my only daughter." He pulled away to take a good look at her. "Oh how my little girl has aged." He chuckled. "You look old enough to marry now."

"Aigoo, why curse the poor child so?" Yoo Jin asked, interrupting the warm reunion. "You and I both know that the sole difference between a matrimony and funerals is the color of the women's outfits."

Se Joon protectively stepped in front of his daughter. And his wife chuckled. "What are you planning?" He asked.

"Nothing." Yoo Jin said. "Truly nothing. I just thought, since we were confined here for a couple more days for my 'recovery', you might as well intelligently spend your time." She told her husband.

"She can't stay here, you know that." The deputy replied.

"Oh, why?" Yoo Jin questioned, then bent to the right to take a look at the girl hidden behind her father. "You don't want to stay with your father for a few days?" She asked An Na.

The young female's brows creased, tears welling in her eyes. "If... If Appa doesn't want me to... I..."

"I do." Se Joon interrupted. "Of course I do." He turned to face his daughter, cupping her face in his hands. "I want to spend all the time in the world with you." The female's face lit up again.

"Grand." Yoo Jin said. "Just one condition."

"I'll never call you mother." An Na spat out.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Kure. Don't." She replied. "I'm not." She shrugged. "In fact, I respect that spunk in you." The older woman informed. "Do you, perhaps, want your revenge on me?" An Na furrowed her brows, but otherwise said no word. "Well," Yoo Jin inhaled. "perhaps you haven't quite had the time to digest what I told you about your mother. I understand." She nodded. "I just thought, I would throw this offer out there: How about I make you a real person? A person who will be allowed to live a real life? Have real friends. Be close even, to your father. Would you like that?"

An Na's frown deepened. "What are you doing?" Se Joon asked, through gritted teeth.

"Nothing that concerns you." Yoo Jin replied. "I'm offering Go An Na, the opportunity to live as more than a ghost trapped in a tower and stuffed with medicine. I'm offering to give her, some of her identity back." She turned to the female. "Then I'll let you cross the end of the road on your own," She warned. "see if you can reclaim the rest."

"What would that entail?" An Na questioned.

The right corner of Yoo Jin's lips curled up in a smirk. "Go An Na, Ume Hye Rin's daughter, raised as an orphan by my foundation. And now, the face of a new campaign for donations. All the events your father and I will attend for his career, you'll go to, create your own relations, gain visibility. I'm basically pulling the trigger for you here, but you'll have to turn yourself into a bullet powerful enough to kill me, An Na-yah, if revenge grows to be what you seek for."

"You want to turn her into someone like you?" Se Joon asks. "Never."

Yoo Jin shook her head. "I want to figure out if all these years, I have been scared of a paper tiger, or, if there is, perhaps, some darkness in her for me to recognize and respect."

"I agree." An Na said, speaking for herself and stepping past her father.

Yoo Jin nodded. "Welcome home then." She said and smiled. "Dinner is usually served at 7:30 p.m sharp. I know because I cook. But if you'd prefer, Mi Ran could always get you something to eat. Your security detail will of course remain with you here."

"What about the cooking ahjumma?" An Na asked, brows creasing.

"She will remain in the house. You're bound to return there at the end of the week. I doubt you'd want to live with me for much longer than that." Yoo Jin replied.

"What about Je Ha?" An Na inquired.

"He no longer works for us, but if you wish, we can get you a working cellphone and his details."

"Samonim..." Chief Kim whispered out, frowning a little.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "It's fine." She told her Secretary, before turning to An Na. "Anything else?"

"Appa, I want him to be able to visit after I return to the house." An Na said.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "He may visit whenever he wishes. I will no longer hide your location from him. No point once you are introduced to the world." She turned to Chief Kim. "Let us go to the winter garden. I am nursing a headache." The Secretary nodded, and the two headed out.

~*~

Je Ha sighed when an unknown number called him. "As per expected," He spoke. "what does Samonim want now?"

He was met with silence for a couple a second before someone giggles. "K2." The voice said softly. "It's me, An Na."

Je Ha frowned, checking the number. It wasn't the house nor Mi Ran, he had those saved still. Just in case. "An Na?" He echoed, genuinely surprised.

"Yes." She replied. "I thought I would see you today but I was told you'd been fired. I miss you."

Je Ha closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Where did you get the phone?"

"It's my phone." An Na said. "So save the number."

He chuckled. "You have a phone now? Good. Does that mean Samonim is treating you better?"

"I was moved again." An Na said. "But this time it's okay. I can be with Appa."

Je Ha's brows creased. "You're at the house?"

"Yes." An Na replied. "Appa and I will be together all day. He said he'd teach me how to play Baduk. Samonim hates Baduk."

Je Ha chuckled, strangely remembering the words Yoo Jin said to her husband at the funerals. 'Go play Baduk or something'. "I bet." He said softly. "So you're happy?"

An Na sighed. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Always." Je Ha said.

"I don't know if I can trust her, Samonim." An Na said. "What if when I wake up, I'm in another country?"

"Then I'd come and find you to bring you home." Je Ha promised.

An Na let out a soft breath that almost sounded like a chuckle. "Okay." She let out softly. "I trust you."

"I'm flattered." Je Ha replied, lightly tilting his head to the side as his expression grew fond. Talking to her, felt like talking to family in a way. A very endearing child of sorts that had such an innocent outlook to life but a fierceness in there too.

"Can I be honest with you about something else?" An Na asked.

"I'll get offended if you keep asking." Je Ha replied. "You can be honest about everything you want to share with me."

An Na sighed deeply, and silence grew between them before she spoke again: "Now that I know, I'm less angry." She admitted, sounding disappointed in herself. "Am I betraying my mother?" She asked. "Am I a bad daughter if I'm less angry? If, if I'm less sad?"

"No." Je Ha replied. "You're healing. It's okay to heal. A very few lucky people actually manage to heal." He replied, brows creasing as tears welled in his eyes.

An Na chuckled. "Healing is scary."

"Yeah..." Je Ha agreed. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, I have to go." She said. "I can't be late for dinner with Appa!"

Je Ha smiled. "You're dining. With people." He let out softly.

She giggled. "I guess I am. Mi Ran eonni and Seung Gyoo will be there too. The only ones missing are you and the cooking ahjumma. Maybe you can go have dinner with her! So neither of you are alone. I don't want you to be all alone."

"I'm not alone." Je Ha replied. "I have a cat."

She laughed. "Send me pictures. I'll talk to you later, K2." She hung up, and he chuckled. Hearing her, being happy, or at least happier, took so little. A part of him wished he could share her state of him. Another, knew that there had to be people like him, to protect people like her.

Je Ha sighed. "Samonim, what game are you playing now?" He wondered, narrowing his eyes.

~*~

"If you think for a second that I don't see what you're doing..." Se Joon said, entering the marital bedroom for the first time in years.

Yoo Jin merely chuckled, applying a cream to the palm of her hand with a spatula before gently massaging her face. "Pray tell then," The woman said, eyes closed as she massaged the zone around her nose. "what exactly, am I doing?"

"You think you're so slick aren't you? You think that I don't see?"

Yoo Jin reopened her eyes, observing her husband through her mirror. "See what?"

"An Na." Se Joon said. "You're bringing her here as the elections grow closer to reminder me that I should stay still. You're tightening the leash. You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Yoo Jin laughed. "Again." She said. "Again you think this is all about you." She turned to properly face her husband. "Let me tell you something very simple: girls who grow to despise their stepmother end up murdering them. I don't want to put the knife in your daughter's hand now that she is old enough to properly hold one. This is a preventive measure that has nothing to do with you. And everything with An Na and I's shared history."

"Nothing to do with me?" The man chuckled. "I am the only link between you and her."

"Funnily enough, both An Na and I, certainly would have been happier if you'd been the one to die." Yoo Jin replied. "Now leave. You're giving me an unnecessary headache with your narcissistic nagging."

~*~

That night, Choi Yoo Jin found herself unable to sleep. Her brother hadn't contacted her about the contract yet. And An Na remained a wild card, no matter how confident she pretended to be about it all. Awaiting for dawn to come, the woman went through her PR strategy again and again. Trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten any aspect that could compromise her plans. Of course, Je Ha remained an unknown variable, but she knew, in her heart, that the young man was a good person. He was probably observing her moves now, trying to see, predict, to best use the memory card. The thought brought the tiniest smile to her lips. Kim Je Ha had an odd tendency to be able to read everything about her like she was an open book, but, failed to see her heart. Perhaps, like many, he doubted she had any.

The sun peered through the blinds. And that first ray, was enough to bring Yoo Jin relief. She got out of bed. Then made her bed. She had to lay in it after all. Metaphorically too. Once done, she changed into a comfortable home attire and tied her hair down in a low ponytail before doing her makeup.

Once ready, her tasteful heeled slippers in hand, the woman quietly made her way outside of her room and at the bottom of the stairs, disappearing into the kitchen. There, she baked. As quietly as possible due to a very comfortable J4 sleeping on her living room couch. Watching the young female agent sleep, Yoo Jin couldn't help but wonder if she truly was adequate to take care of An Na. But for now, Samonim had to play nice and behave as welcomingly as possible. It'd be over in four days now. Just, four days.

Mi Ran slept through everything. And Yoo Jin wondered why she'd even bother to be quiet when the young woman wasn't even awakened by an alarm going off. Sighing, she finished the presentation on the tray with all the pastries. Then moved on to making a fruit salad. Out of pettiness, she considered, for a second, making herself a smoothie. But voted against it.

Once done with breakfast, Yoo Jin wrote a simple note with a single word: "Enjoy." and left on the dining table. Then took off her apron, and headed to her office. She might not have been in her fortress, but Choi Yoo Jin remained powerful. And she could monitor things from there, give orders too. While Secretary Kim executed on site. The two women had always worked well in tandem.

~*~

On the final night, Yoo Jin made dinner, while An Na, who felt comfortable around the house enough now, was playing Baduk with her father in their living room. And there was something so fundamentally domestic and warm about hearing her husband's laughter, with his daughter, that Yoo Jin can't help but cry. Cry at what could've been. Cry at what she could've had. Cry, at what will never be. She shouldn't fool herself with such thoughts, this isn't her family. She isn't part of this. Choi Yoo Jin, is not, Ume Hye Rin.

She wiped away the tears before anyone could notice. "There's no point wallowing now." The woman reminded herself, going back to cutting her vegetables. There was no point at all. This isolation, was nothing more than the reflection of her choices. Though she might regret some, she didn't have the certainty that she would act differently given the chance. She had no gut feeling telling her so. Choi Yoo Jin is not a good person. She doesn't know how to make good person choices. She's a wolf. She can't be anything else. So she will devour everything. And feast in the Blue House. Alone.

~*~

Finally, Yoo Jin is allowed out again. Of course, she still looked pale enough for the newspaper to talk about her mental struggle to recover from such admissions. Her hair was let down, her features softened. And her wardrobe changed from dark to pastel hues to give her a gentleness she wasn't certain she possesses.

But she was out again. And ultimately, that's what mattered. Of course, she went to the JSS first. She needed to have a long conversation with Mirror. Prepare for the reorganization of the entreprise now that it had cut all ties with JB. Her brother had taken the deal. She would soar high when they'd all burn. Now she was sure of it. Lips curled in a faint smirk as soon as she stepped into the JSS building and her secretary by her side, Yoo Jin finally felt at home.

"Yoo Jin-ah!"

The woman frowned, turning to be met with... "Geum Bok Mi." She said, a little confused. The young man wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around. "To what do I owe this display of af—" He pressed his lips against hers.

"I saw the interviews, and I just wanted to say that I see it. All the pretty in you." He said. "My parents called me. They said they've received more than enough money to cover for my sister's full education. She's even considering going abroad!" He spoke excitedly.

The older woman smiled faintly. "That's great." She said. "And you, why are you still here?"

"What? Oh I like the job." G3 informed. "I like working for the JSS." He reiterated and shrugged, making her chuckle.

"Alright." She patted his shoulder. "I have to go. But a final word: Do not kiss me ever again."

"Not even on the cheeks?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes, because I'm your employer. So from now on and unless told otherwise, I am Samonim to you." She replied.

G3 nodded. "I am glad then, that Samonim is well." He said before respectfully bowing his head.

"Thank you." Yoo Jin replied before continuing her progression towards the elevator, Chief Kim by her side, alongside with her bodyguards.

When the doors closed in front of them, she brought a hand to her lips,chuckling softly. Then shaked her head. "That silly kid." Geum Bok Mi had kept her sane in her darkest moment. And now, in a way, he'd reminded her that there was a person in her, behind the well cultivated image. Sadly, she didn't have time for much introspection. Schooling her features, the woman marched to Cloud 9. This was it, this was the true beginning of it all. Choi Yoo Jin would become more than Deputy Jang's wife. So much more that he, would become President Choi's husband. Time to snatch his dream like he'd stolen all of hers.

~*~  
  


Yoo Jin pressed her lips together in a faint pout as she watched An Na on a screen of Cloud 9. The young woman was doing great. The public loved her. And her introduction to the world had been enough to make the press move on from Se Joon's affairs. All of that, in the span of 13 days. Thirteen days during which Yoo Jin had been expecting her world to collapse. But with each passing day, she'd managed to separate herself further from the world that would be collapsing upon the reveal of the Kumar-gate. Now, she was ready. But Je Ha didn't seem so inclined as to reveal it to the world.

"Samonim." Chief Kim said softly, bringing her focus back to the screen.

Yoo Jin blinked. "Right." She cleared her throat. "Mirror, we've seen enough footage." She spoke and the screen turned back into a regular see through glass. She cleared her throat. "Where are we regarding the funds of the foundation?"

"Everything has been properly redistributed and all previous traces of those nominee accounts is gone. Plus the foundation's account has been rebalanced accordingly. We've currently produced 7 years worth of balance sheets." Chief Kim informed. "The same can be said for the JSS and its affiliates, of course."

Yoo Jin nodded. "So we're ready." She said.

"Ready for?" Manager Go questioned.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Right." She casted the man a glance, thinking about the fact that he'd betrayed her. "You'll see when it comes." She replied, the right corner of her lip curling up into a smirk. "Any update on Kim Je Ha's current location?" She questioned, moving on.

"He hasn't been on the move since we started monitoring him." Manager Ju replied. "He's merely settled into a rented room and visited some places around the city." Yoo Jin lowered her gaze, lips curling up into a faint smile at the announcement. "Does Samonim wishes for us to approach him again?"

"Ani." Samonim gently shook her head. "There's no need for that. I don't wish to rehire him. But I'll go talk to him myself." She said.

"I believe it is time for Samonim to leave." Chief Kim informed. "The visit with An Na this afternoon at a local orphanage to greet your new wards." She reminded, and the older woman nodded.

"Right. Session dismissed." Yoo Jin said, planning to watch them all live her fortress before she did so herself.

~*~

"A regular rental room." Yoo Jin said softly, walking past Je Ha and into the young man's space. "I expected an abandoned warehouse or something just as dramatic." She declared, moving to sit on the bed, keeping her handbag in her lap and her coat on.

Je Ha sighed, watching the woman for a couple of seconds before closing the door and leaning against it, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Why is Samonim here?"

"Why haven't you used the memory card yet?" She questioned.

"An Na, she's happy." Je Ha said, leaning his head against the door as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to ruin her world."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Please, a divorce would be enough to ruin her world. We both know that."

Je Ha's lips curled up. He reopened his eyes to look at the woman, as his tongue peered between his lips. "We also both know that you'd never divorce him."

"Oh..." Yoo Jin let out softly. "So you think you have the keys to my cage? Is that so?" She questioned. "You know, you could set me free but you're holding me in."

Je Ha marched to her, before crouching in front of the bed. The man put his hands on both sides of her as he reached eye level, anchoring his gaze in hers. "We both know you're not caged, are you?"

Yoo Jin lowered her gaze, swallowing thickly. "But I am."

"No, you're not." Je Ha said. And Yoo Jin's gaze was drawn to his lips. "You're taking slow, careful steps to create yourself a path and make it out unscathed. No matter what happens. While all the pigeons will be shot in the sky, you'll keep soaring high, high, you, the only dove."

Yoo Jin looked away. "A dove's just a white pigeon."

"Exactly." Je Ha replied, lips curling up.

"How long have you known?" The woman whispered out, brows creasing as her gaze returned to Je Ha's.

The male's lips curled up. "You told me yourself." He said. "At the hospital, remember?" He asked.

Yoo Jin swallowed, eyes growing prickly. "You heard?" She whispered out.

"Everything. I was in the army, being a light sleeper is a necessary skill. Now I still pick up on voices and small noises." He answered. "So I had to force your hand when it came to An Na. I had to make sure, your plans would include her, properly."

"And you couldn't just ask?" The woman's brows creased. "Weren't we friends?"

Je Ha sighed, looking away for a second before his gaze returned to her. "I know I was the one to suggest our friendship. But I also know that you work best when upset and under pressure."

"You were testing me..." Yoo Jin let out.

"Not quite." Je Ha said. "I know your capabilities well enough not to blindly gamble on An Na's fate."

"Kure." Yoo Jin said. "But An Na's been in the public eye for days. Why haven't you diverted the attention from her yet?" Je Ha sighed deeply. "Why haven't you used that memory card?"

"You looked like a happy family." Je Ha replied, looking up towards the ceiling.

"What?" Yoo Jin asked, her brows further knitting together.

"In all those news reports. Pictures. Videos. You looked like a happy family." The male repeated, looking in her direction. "I thought... I thought both you and An Na could use the break."

Silent tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. "You're a fool." She let out in a hoarse murmur.

Je Ha carefully reached out for her face, wiping away a tear that had rolled down. "I am." He conceded.

"Did you mean it? What you said, that day, when I fired you. Did you mean it?" Yoo Jin questioned. "Do you truly think I wanted you to be a slave or to worship me?"

"No, not entirely." Je Ha amended. "But I was afraid you, wanted to worship me."

"I think I've done enough worshipping for a lifetime." The woman replied. Her eyes widened, eyebrows raising as the male slowly closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and telegraphing his movements in the hope of being met before he entirely crossed the distance between them. She didn't, meet him halfway. She couldn't move, really. Couldn't believe it. Even when his lips pressed against hers, so carefully. He pulled away after a feather like touch, reopening his eyes to assess the situation, wondering if he'd misunderstood it all. She chased his lips in lieu of an answer. And he brought a hand to the back of her neck, increasing the pressure of their lips against one another. Yoo Jin's eyes fell shut, and finally, finally, she allowed herself to believe it was real. Her fingers grazed his face, careful still, as if her touch against his skin would break whatever was happening.

Gradually, the male angled his body up, leading the kiss with a certain ease. And before she knew, they'd shifted position. Her laying on the bed and him on top. Not once was the kiss broken, even breathing, was done against each other's lips. But once her head hit the mattress, the woman couldn't help but pull away a little, sucking in her bottom lip. "I'm old. Older." She felt the need to inform, looking into his eyes and searching for something, disappointment, realization perhaps that this was a mistake, or worse, disgust.

"I know." He simply replied, bringing a hand to her cheek and gently rubbing his thumb across. "I know you." He said, before smiling to her. She leaned up to press her lips against his again, chasing that taste of his joy as one of her hands tangled in his hair.

~*~

Je Ha was smoking a cigarette when she re-emerged from his tiny, ugly little bathroom. He wondered if she'd comment on it. She could tell he expected it. "Se Joon had a smaller one. In his college dorm." She chose to say, struggling to dry her hair with an already soaked towel.

Je Ha sighed, looking back ahead towards the horizon as he leans against the open windowsill. "You must have loved him a lot then."

"I still do." Yoo Jin replied. "Not as much. Of course. But I always will."

Je Ha chuckled. "Flattering." He let out, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "Did you only come for the memory card then?" He asked, sounding just a little guarded.

"Would you rather hear that I missed you?" The woman asked in return.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'm not sure."

"There's no future for us." Yoo Jin replied, lips faintly curling up.

"Ouch." The former soldier said.

"I don't need to be saved." She reminded. "Others, need to be protected from me."

He turned of the cigarette and marched to her. "I know." Came his reply, more for her than for him. Like she needed the constant reminder that she was was seen for who she was. And accepted so. He cupped her face in his hand, like there was anything fragile about Choi Yoo Jin. And kissed her softly, leisurely. Just because he could.

Two fingers of hers settled on the visible part of the tattoo on his abdomen. And she chuckled against his lips. "That's so cliché." She said, pulling away. "That tattoo is so cliché."

"Hey, at least it's not the army's motto." He pointed out. She laughed at the simple thought of him having the inscription: 'A strong friend, the republic of Korea's army' anywhere on his body. "You're imagining it written on my bicep, aren't you?"

"Inner left forearm." She corrected. "Right one's too obvious when you go for a handshake." He hummed appreciatively. Even then, she paid attention to details. She stole a chaste kiss. "I have to go. I already spent far too long here."

"You wouldn't be hiring, by any chance?" Je Ha questioned.

"Why? Do you know someone looking for a job in security detail?"

"I do, matter of fact." He replied. "He's a former soldier who specializes in close quarter protection."

"How close?" Yoo Jin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Close, close, quarter." Je Ha answered, hovering over her for a second, allowing for their gazes to meet before he leant down to kiss her lips.

She pulled away. "You wouldn't be a former soldier anymore, if you used that memory card."

Je Ha sighed deeply. "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"Revenge?" Yoo Jin questioned.

"No, letting go of her, Raniya. Letting go of her for good, is a scary thought." The male admitted.

"Then don't." Yoo Jin replied. "Always hold her dear in your heart. Remember her. So that as long as you're alive, her existence isn't forgotten." Her gaze reflected a compassion she didn't know how to translate in words, and a care she'd always felt for the man but attempted to camouflage before. "If you ever need help, with your revenge, if you ever feel like you can neither be the bullet nor pull the trigger, let me know. I can't offer comfort, but retaliation, I can do." She said and smirked.

"Untrue." Je Ha said. "I've seen the way you reacted with An Na when the first camera flash went off on her. The way you shielded and protected her."

"Yeah, well," She sighed. "I live in shades of grey. If I was completely heartless everything would be pitch black. And an endless night honestly sounds like a nightmare."

"When was the last time you properly slept?" Je Ha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll sleep once I'm in the Blue House." Yoo Jin replied. And he knew her path was set.

~*~

"Where were you?" Se Joon questioned when she entered the house, like he had any right to.

"Out." Yoo Jin replied, slipping her coat off of her shoulders. "I needed a breather."

He nodded before sighing. "I didn't mean to pry. I'm not supposed to care."

"Glad this is settled." His wife answered, trading her heels for a house pair. Then moved to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"We're doing good, right?" Her husband inquired, brows creasing.

Glancing past her shoulder, the woman looked at him, unimpressed. "You're polling ahead." She replied before turning back to her glass, gently swirling the amber liquid in there for a second before taking a sip.

"I meant us." Se Joon said. And she couldn't help but snort. "We could have been doing good for all those years..."

Yoo Jin fully emptied her glass before turning to face him. "Excuse me?" She said, profusely blinking in disbelief. "I had to bully you into purpose. And deprive your daughter of her identity." She chuckled. "No. We are not doing good." She marched to him. "I know you're a wonderful actor, Se Joon-ah. But don't start believing your own make beliefs now. Or reality will shatter you."

"I haven't met with another woman in weeks." He said, like it counted for something. Like it was remarkable, for some reason. They were under heavy scrutiny from the press because of his nonsense. This was the bare minimum.

"You haven't been meeting with any woman in weeks." She corrected, to be sure he didn't think whatever he saw between them had a chance. "Congratulations for keeping it in. Or growing arms muscles, I don't care." She said. "Didn't I tell you already? There's no hope for us. I don't want to go back to us. You and I, have been you and I for far too long to consider going back to an 'us'. If you'd wanted to save us, you would've told me about your affair, the very first one. Ume Hye Rin, you would've told me about her, about An Na. You would've begged for my forgiveness. Instead of complying into that role of a puppet."

"I thought you'd killed her." Se Joon replied, nostrils flaring.

"You thought?" The woman tilted her head to the side. "And pray tell, what changed your mind?"

"An Na." He replied. "She told me the truth. The one you told her. And encouraged her to seek revenge for."

"You never asked for it." Yoo Jin simply replied. "This was your first mistake. Assuming I was a monster. So I became one. To satisfy your dreams." She shook her head. "I was foolish."

He brought a hand to the back of her head. "So was I, Yoo Jin-ah. So was I."

She turned away, stepping aside. "You still are, if you think I want anything from you anymore. I told you, my expectations are dead. I don't even hate you anymore. It required to love you too much." Once those words hung in the air, she walked past him and towards the house's main staircase to retire in her room.

~*~

"K2!" An Na grinned, rushing to him as he passed the door of the house. Her arms were around his neck before he could say anything. His lips curled up as he held her back, hands sliding around her middle. "It's been too long."

Je Ha let out a chuckle-like exhale. "We talked two days ago." He informed.

"It's not the same." The young female replied, pulling away to look at him. "Are you coming back to the JSS? Were you assigned here again?"

Je Ha chuckled, bringing a hand to the top of her head and patting it gently. "No. I'm just here to visit a friend. She doesn't like when I have dinner alone."

"What about your cat?" An Na questioned.

"They have a life of their own. I'm the one who visits them." He replied.

"Then, I guess they won't mind how long we keep you." An Na said. "Good!" She slipped her hand in his before dragging him towards the dining table. "Mi Ran eonni and Sung Gyoo oppa have been bickering about the best subway sandwich all afternoon, so we bought plenty to sample and decide fair and square."

"Healthy." Je Ha commented.

"Well, they didn't buy any sides and I made a salad." The cooking ahjumma informed.

"Are you afraid I am going to report to Samonim?" Je Ha inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah... Ani." She chuckled, just a little too awkward to be earnest. "Would you?" Je Ha just chuckled in lieu of a reply.

~*~

"She doesn't care, Samonim." An Na suggested, as they sat on the roof. "Whatever I do, whatever I eat, she doesn't care anymore, right?"

Je Ha hummed softly, leaning back. "Would you rather she did or didn't?" He questioned.

An Na didn't reply. "It's weird, pretending." She admitted. "They've spent all their lives doing it, Appa and Samonim. But it's weird for me. I'm not sure where the character ends."

The male's brows creased. "There isn't supposed to be a character, not for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." An Na admitted. "It's me then." She hugged herself. "It's me who laughed with Samonim when we visited the children today." She frowned. "I laughed with my mother's... My mother's...." She shook her head. "She could have saved her, but she didn't. I'm supposed to hate her aren't I? I shouldn't be visiting her house, having dinner, smiling in front of cameras and... laughing with her."

"Why?" Je Ha asked. "Why are you supposed to hate her?"

"If I don't hate her, what do I do then?" An Na asked back. "She could've saved my mother. But she didn't. She didn't and now eomma's dead." Her brows creased further tears welling in them. "And it feels like I can't hate her as hard anymore."

Je Ha brought a hand to the top of her head, gently patting it. "You're healing. Not for her. Not for your mother. Just for you." He explained. "You're letting go of that hatred to give some space to other emotions in your heart. And no, those emotions don't have to be for her. Or for your father. Or even for me." He lowered his hand, bringing it to her cheek. "You get to decide now. Completely. What you like, what you dislike, what you love, what you hate, what you feel indifferent towards, what you feel passionate about. You have all the choices in the world. And a face that can only inspire love in others' heart. I know, whatever you choose to do, you'll be okay."

"I think my therapist said something like that." An Na said. "But you said it better."

"You're seeing someone? Are they giving you pills?" Je Ha questioned, jaw clenching.

"No." The girl replied. "I didn't want to. At first Appa said that I should take them if they could help me heal faster, then Samonim said 'how can you not see that she's afraid of waking up in some random part of the world again?'.After that it became all quiet in the room and Appa ended up apologizing."

Je Ha felt his whole body relax. He too, had reflexively assumed that those pills could be used to control the poor girl again. "I'm glad." He said. "So you're just talking to someone from the outside. Are they nice?"

"They're like a friend." An Na replied. "But a friend that sometimes encourages you to do scary stuff."

"Like what?" Je Ha asked.

"Like having meals with people. Or even looking into camera objectives. I know the flashes won't go off, Chief Kim is scary with the journalists. But still, it's hard to look forward sometimes." An Na admitted. "And sometimes, it's even harder to just talk."

Je Ha chuckled softly. "Wholeheartedly agreed." He said. "Sometimes talking is the scariest thing ever."

~*~

The following day Je Ha showed up at the JSS building in a suit and his hands tucked in his pockets. He wasn't there for a job. He was there because he was finally ready to move on. It was time to punish those who wronged Raniya.

"Ah, Je Ha-yah!" Master Gong called upon seeing him. The younger male couldn't help but grin at the sight of the man. "I heard Samonim fired you." The older man brought a hand to the former soldier's shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you're well." He went on, giving Je Ha's shoulder a light squeeze.

Je Ha nodded. "I was. Still am, probably." He replied.

"You're not here to get back on the job?" The martial arts instructor questioned.

"Not quite." Je Ha replied. "But I might, temporarily work here again."

Master Gong nodded at the words. "I suppose you're here to see Samonim then." Je ha hummed in agreement. "Fine, I'll let you go. I have a class that starts soon. But we have to grab lunch together later, okay?"

"Okay." Je Ha said, smiling as the older man walked away. Feeling a little comforted in his choice to come, the male headed towards the elevators and pressed the button, finally ready to meet his fate.

~*~

Choi Yoo Jin was a busy woman. Even when everything was going according to plan, there still were things to take care of. To prepare for better, to craft more carefully. She was busying herself so much for a dream that wasn't really hers. But she felt lighter than she had in years. And no, she didn't entirely owe her current mood to the young man sitting outside and waiting for her. In fact, she was certain that what truly was the origin of her current joviality came from a personal realization. Her conversation with Se Joon yesterday had allowed her to see that finally, she'd let go of that amber remaining of hope that somehow, some day, Se Joon and her would return to one another. Of course, she loved him still. She always will. He was her first love after all. Her only love. Because she'd been foolish. But she saw now, that she could choose how she loved him. And she didn't want to love him to madness anymore.

Sighing when footage of the two petty thieves who'd attacked her showed up on the main monitor, she refocused her attention. And watched as they went after an obviously drunk young woman. The same stratagem as the one used for her. Deviating her towards an alley. Then robbing her. Yoo Jin's jaw clenched when the young woman was slapped hard enough tosend her to the ground before the two left without care. "Tell me someone called for assistance."

"Ah ye," Director Go said. "we made sure to call for the emergency services."

"Good. I think I'm done monitoring. Issue a warning." Yoo Jin said.

"A warning?" Director Go questioned.

"Yes. A warning." The woman reiterated. "I don't want them dead. I want them scared. Retrieve all the stolen items they keep in their flat. Have a single man waiting for them. No visible ties to the JSS. Don't hit the man. Have him watch as you hit the woman. He loves her more. I want something clean, surgical. Don't send a butcher. No weapons."

Manager Go nodded. "I've known you less magnanimous."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "You're right." She agreed. "Shall I cut your tongue then? To express some of my contained wrath you desperately want me to unleash." She rose an eyebrow. Then her lips curled into a smirk as the man swallowed thickly. "That's what I thought." She inhaled deeply, glancing through the glass towards Je Ha who sat on a couch outside. "Meeting dismissed." She spoke, her gaze returning to her closest collaborators. Chief Kim, Manager Ju and Director Go stood up, bowing respectfully before they headed towards the exit.

"Samonim," The head secretary dared, stilling at the top of the stairs. Yoo Jin hummed. And Chief Kim turned to face her. "currently everything is possible for you. But he, remains an unknown variable." She spoke as Je Ha climbed up the stairs and walked past her, hands tucked in his suit pants. He chuckled, focusing his gaze on Yoo Jin, who smirked faintly in return.

"Thank you, for always keeping my best interests at heart." The still seated woman said. And Dong Mi bowed before leaving.

"She hates my guts..." Je Ha said, watching the doors slide close as the secretary took her leave.

"You don't like her either, do you?" Yoo Jin questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"She's scary." Je Ha admitted, sitting at the other end of the table.

"Scarier than me?" The woman asked.

"Much." He said. "She worships you. You know better than anyone why idolization is dangerous."

"Kure. I do." Yoo Jin admitted, lowering her gaze as her lips faintly curled up. The woman indulged herself the bout of nostalgia before looking up again. "So what brought you here, Kim Je Ha-ssi? Because I don't remember making any rehiring proposals."

He brought a hand out of his pocket and on the table before sliding the memory card towards her. "I destroyed the email."

"You're a fool." The woman said softly. She took ahold of the memory card and inserted it into a reader. "Let's see what we'll be working with."

~*~

Yoo Jin lowered her gaze when her phone beeped in the middle of brainstorming. Her brows creased when she read the name of her husband. Se Joon never texted. She checked and her features sobered upon seeing the short video. "Mirror." She let out hoarsely. "Play the video I just shared on a monitor."

Je Ha looked away from the screens he'd been working with as the video started to play, whimpers of pain getting his attention.

"Mirror," Yoo Jin went on. "call back everyone with access to Cloud 9." She looked up to meet Je Ha's gaze. "Go to An Na. Now." He remained unmoving for a second, brows creasing as though he was considering it. "I've never needed you. I wanted you." She reminded. "You know who the real innocent is. You know who to protect." She looked up, unable to hold his gaze. "Mirror, properly disassociate the memory cardand transfer all the files we've been currently working on on an encoded temporary server. Then send the link to Kim Je Ha's email. Single use link to download the files." She ordered.

"Dae, Samonim." The A.I's voice came.

Yoo Jin retrieved the USB card before sliding it across the table. "It's not for you that I do that, I don't doubt you. I doubt myself." She explained. He nodded and took it. "Keep An Na safe. I'll contact you when I get any more informations."Je Ha was already out the glass room when the others returned. Yoo Jin closed her eyes, allowing herself a second to gather her thoughts before the doors slid open again.

~*~

"Samonim." Park Gwan Soo's voice came through the speaker. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Did you not expect my call?" Yoo Jin asked, resting her head on her chin, lips curling up.

"Ah ye." The man said. "So you received my little video then?"

"Poor cinematography. Well, frankly, the whole thing is in poor taste." Yoo Jin replied. "So what do you want?"

"We both know your husband would rather die than renounce the presidency." Park Gwan Soo said. "However, Samonim certainly loves her husband enough to make the right decisions, right?"

Yoo Jin chuckled. The politician had gotten it wrong. She, was the one who'd never bend. While her husband was a coward. "We also both know that the death of politician lies in the end of their career." She replied. "You ask me to kill my husband."

He laughed. "Aigoo, aigoo, such foul words between civilized people. No, of course not, Samonim." The deputy said.

"Good." Yoo Jin replied. "Because frankly, I'd rather you do it yourself. Go ahead. Kill him. You know how high I'd soar in the polls if my husband was murdered? You'll never be president. And in the end, I'll win anyways. Because as soon as I will be in the Blue House, I will make your life an endless nightmare that will make you regret ever standing in my way."

"Aigoo, aigooo, did I strike a sensible chord?" The Deputy asked.

The woman chuckled. "Tell Se Joon I'll avenge him well. Or call me back when you feel like being reasonable again. You have a hour. Afterwards, I'll consider you've chosen to be my enemy." She said and hung up, looking entirely unimpressed.

"Samonim." Director Go let out, eyes wide.

The woman chuckled. "Park Gwan Soo is a coward. All politicians in democracies have to be in order to be successful." She said. "Have we gotten the location of the car or Manager Ju?" She inquired.

"No." Chief Kim replied. "Not yet."

Yoo Jin closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "The phone then? Se Joon's phone?"

"The phone has been retrieved but it had been abandoned on a side road near one of Park Gwan Soo's cache. Of course, we've searched the safe place and it is empty." Director Go informed.

"Kure..." Yoo Jin let out in a breathy voice, without reopening her eyes. "Do we have any proof he was ever there, Se Joon-ah?"

"Uncertain as of now." Director Go replied.

Yoo Jin let out a struggling exhale and got on her feet. Taking a couple of steps away from the table, she stood with her back to the rest of her collaborators, behind her own chair. She brought a hand to her throat, lowering her gaze. "Leave." She asked. "I need a second to think." She cleared her throat.

Chief Kim was the first one to stand up. "Let us return to our regular offices and keep each other updated." She declared, gesturing towards the now open glass doors. Director Go obeyed, nodding before he took his leave, the head secretary behind him.

Yoo Jin glanced towards the countdown to the end of the hour. 53 minutes. It'd be all over in 53 minutes at worse.

~*~

Je Ha and An Na were sitting on the roof of the house, she kept offering him baby carrots that he'd deny as she steadily munched her way through a zip bag. After a quiet while, the female finally asked: "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit a friend." Je Ha replied, smiling at her.

An Na smiled back before patting his head gently, like he would do for her. "Your eyes, they look too alert for a friendly visit. But thank you for trying to preserve me."

Je Ha smiled fondly, letting out a chuckle-like breath. "What do you know exactly?" He asked, features sobering.

"Something happened to Appa or Samonim." An Na said. "Mi Ran eonni and Sung Gyoo oppa have been stressed for a while before you arrived."

"You're clever." Je Ha said, pinching her cheek gently.

"Will you tell me the truth then?" An Na asked.

Je Ha sighed softly but nodded. "Because you asked for it." He said. "Your father, he's been taken. Samonim is trying to get him back."

An Na quietly nodded, features gaining a certain seriousness. "Okay." She let out quietly.

"Okay?"

"Okay." The female repeated, offering a gentle smile. "I'll be strong and wait for his return."

"You can be worried." Je Ha said, encouragingly.

"I know." An Na replied. "I can be strong and worried." She let her head fall on his shoulder, exhaling softly.

"You can, be strong and worried." Je Ha agreed, resting his head atop of hers.

~*~

It was a game of waiting now. Yoo Jin knew. She couldn't give in until the final minute, if she ever were to. But she was rarely wrong about men, about their motives. They didn't bother to hide those. Because they felt entitled to that sense of purpose. They'd been raised for great achievements. Women, on the other hand, had been taught to settle. So when they aimed for something great, they were more careful. But a lot more determined.Failures broke men in a way it didn't break women. Because they'd been taught to endure. So they knew, nothing was a battle but everything, ultimately was a war.

If Se Joon were to die, it wouldn't be a victory for Park Gwan Soo and a loss for Choi Yoo Jin, it'd merely be the first battle that will start a merciless war. She'd make sure to win.

He called anyway. Park Gwan Soo. 30 minutes in. Yoo Jin rose an eyebrow. "Mirror, answer the call on my phone on a monitor." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew he wasn't calling to give in, not so soon. He was testing her. So Yoo Jin stepped in front of the camera and chuckled. "I didn't think you'd call me so soon. You and I both know my matrimony isn't as idyllic as it seems so I really am in no rush to retrieve my husband." She announced before the other man could say a single word.

Park Gwan Soo chuckled. "You seem so strong, Samonim. How much must it hurt for you to put your armor on so carefully?"

"Right." Yoo Jin nodded. "I've put the armor on. Only because in about thirty minutes, you and I will go to war, right?"

"We don't have to. All it'd take is for you to admit you publicly lied to protect your husband. And that, would be enough to protect him again." Park Gwan Soo replied.

"No." Yoo Jin replied. "I'd rather not. So that when we go to war, because we will, ultimately, regardless of what you do. When, we do go to war, I don't want the nation to believe I am a liar when I am not. What you ask me to do, is to go up there, as a woman who looked thousands of others in the eyes and tell them I lied about the most intimate part of a woman's life, to save the life of a man who cheated on me? Does that makes sense to you?" She chuckled. "Your first mistake was assuming I lied." The Deputy's jaw clenched. "28 minutes." Yoo Jin reminded. "28 minutes and you and I will go to war. Spill as much blood of my husband as you can. So that you feel like it makes up for the quantity of the blood of your kin that I will spill. I'll keep you for last. Once you've shed so many tears for those you hold dear that all that's left in your body, is blood. Then and only then, will we reach a point where I'll consider coming for you personally. You're out of your depth, Park Gwan Soo. I hope you see it before I have to drown you in a pool of blood." With those words, she hung up.

Eyes squeezing shut, Yoo Jin exhaled with difficulty as her chin trembled a little. A shiver ran through her whole body as she reopened his eyes. Was she truly capable of fully gambling on her husband's life? Why was he still a weakness of hers, after all this time?

Park Gwan Soo called back. She let it ring, gathering her thoughts. He called again. She decided not to answer, to let his own distress build. And again. She let it go in the empty. He gave in, texting an address. She transferred the message to Director Go. And called back for Chief Kim into Cloud 9. They'd await for an update together. They'd also prepare for possible war.

~*~

"Let's go." Je Ha announced, pocketing his phone.

"Where?" An Na asked, as he held out a hand for her, now standing up.

"Seeing your father." Je Ha replied. "He's heading home right now."

An Na smiled, taking ahold of his hand following him back inside the house and off the roof. "Being strong isn't that difficult."

Je Ha chuckled. "You only had to do it for about ahour."

"It felt like five." An Na replied, furrowing her brows.

"Being strong was, difficult, then." The male said.

~*~

Yoo Jin squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest to ignore Se Joon sitting in the back of the car with her, holding her hand for some reason. Well, she'd offered it when they'd found him. She wasn't certain why. But seeing him like that, looking truly hopeless in ways she'd never managed to draw out of him, had been an experience of sorts. Enlightening. He kept talking. Few words. Over and over again. She tried not to hear. She didn't deserve thank yous. Didn't want to hear how he thought he'd die. Didn't want to hear about his belief that as expected, he could only rely on her. She tried to withdraw her hand, he tugged on it. Closer to him, to his heart. "I told him to kill you." Yoo Jin said, reopening her eyes and glancing her husband's way.

"What?" Se Joon asked, loosening his grip.

She retrieved her hand, relieved. "I told him that if I didn't hear from him within the following hour, I'd consider he killed you and declare him my enemy."

Se Joon chuckled. "You were bluffing right?"

"He wanted me to go out there and admit I lied about the affairs. He wanted me to end your career. I never even envisioned negotiating with him. Not even for your life." She replied, only half lying.

Se Joon swallowed. "You are, exactly, like my wife should be." He declared, seemingly taking ahold of himself and looking out of the window.

It didn't sound like a compliment this time around, Yoo Jin thought, remembering the previous time he'd told her that. In another reality. "You're welcome." She still chose to reply. He'd participated to making her that way after all. Finally, it grew quiet enough in the car for Yoo Jin to close her eyes and pretend to ignore where she was. And more importantly: who, she was with.

~*~

An Na rushed into her father's arms as soon as the door to the house was shut. "Appa..." She whispered out, tears welling in her eyes as she took a step back and saw the scrapes and the bruise on his face.

"Don't worry. Your Appa is pretty solid." The older man answered, his hands resting on her shoulders. He turned to his wife, behind him. "Why is she here?"

Je Ha, who'd been standing with Mi Ran and Sung Gyoo sighed. "I brought her." He said. "I take responsibility for it."

Se Joon turned his head and rose an eyebrow. "You have the power to take responsibility for any decision?" He asked.

"Kim Je Ha-ssi doesn't work for the JSS." Yoo Jin informed. "He's just a friend of An Na."

Se Joon chuckled. "He doesn't work for the JSS anymore and he's still alive? Even though he knows?" Yoo Jin sighed again, not bothering to answer. "The email isn't a threat anymore. People know about my affairs. So why, is he still alive?"

"He's my friend." An Na said. "My only friend."

Se Joon's gaze fell in his daughter, growing fonder. "What about the people you met the parties? Or, we could enroll you in college. You'd make plenty of friends there, huh?"

Yoo Jin rolled her eyes, walking past the small gathering to head upstairs. "Why is he still alive?" Her husband asked again, when she started to climb the stairs.

She turned to look at him. "He's my friend too. My only, friend." The older woman declared before she kept going.

Je Ha bowed politely, and followed after her. He didn't care about whether or not he was allowed upstairs.

An Na held onto her father's hand as he considered going after the two. "You're bleeding." She said softly. "Appa, I'll take care of you." Of course, Jang Se Joon didn't know how to say no to his daughter yet. Or more so, pretended to be unable to, he didn't want to be the bad guy in her eyes. He needed to still have one person looking at him the way she did, with genuine affection.

Je Ha caught up with Yoo Jin as she stood in front of the door of her bedroom, keeping an unmoving hand on the handle. "You're not allowed upstairs. Still." She said. And hands wrapped around her waist, a head falling on her shoulder. That simple touch, was enough to make her crumble, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks as her brows creased.

"It's hard being strong and worried." He simply said, remembering his earlier conversation with An Na.

"I shouldn't still worry about him." Came Yoo Jin's reply in a hoarse voice. "I'm setting myself up on a path where I'll be the strongest. Alone."

Je Ha sighed softly and withdrew his hands. At least for a second, because before Yoo Jin could truly register what was going on, a hand fell atop of hers, guiding her whole body away from the door to face her interlocutor. "I know better than to stand in your way. So I won't. But," He bit his bottom lip for a second, gathering his thoughts. "you don't have to be. Alone."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Are you offering to blindly adore me?"

"No." Je Ha replied.

Her lips curled up. She held out an arm to caress his face. The line along his nose before the hand settled on a cheek. Gently, she guided him towards her. Their lips met in a soft kiss. "Then I'm afraid I have no space for you." She said. He chuckled as he stood straight. "You're still not allowed upstairs." She declared, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"I, Choi Yoo Jin, need you, Kim Je Ha, as my friend and peer, and not as an underling. I know you'll say it one day." He declared, before turning away and heading downstairs, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Apparently I'm still not allowed upstairs." Je Ha said, making the two other JSS member chuckle as he re-entered the living room.

An Na had taken care of her father's small scrapes and the bruise at the corner of his lips with far more gentleness than anyone, who hadn't been paid for it, had shown the older man in a while. It's probably why he let do it without a word or a wince, too busy observing her. He doubted he was good enough got an actor for her not to see that he wasn't as great as she remembered. So it implied that she very much loved him in spite of his flaws and shortcomings. "My daughter." He let out softly, bringing a hand to An Na's cheek and gently running his thumb along it. "My beautiful daughter." The female leant against the touch, closing eyes that were growing glazed.

Mi Ran, Sung Gyoo and Je Ha quietly watched the two, paid not to see or hear. This was as much privacy as they could offer the father-daughter pair.

~*~

It took a week to Kim Je Ha and Choi Yoo Jin to create the perfect hailstorm. Then it was a matter of watching, from the top of the hill. Funnily enough, it wasn't Cloud 9. Yoo Jin had made sure both her and her husband would be out of Seoul, visiting orphanages in the countryside with An Na when it would all crumble. Including the entreprise her father spent a lifetime building. Je Ha watched from his small room, on his small monitor, and it only felt a small amount of satisfaction. Revenge, much like soju, tasted bitter. He still hadn't approached the military to clear his name. He wasn't certain he wanted to be who he was before again.

~*~

The elections were three weeks away. And Se Joon was so far ahead in the polls that the only thing that could stop him at this point, would be his own death.

Yoo Jin knew because she'd put that support to the test. Deliberately, she let the press catch her going to the office of a lawyer's firm that specialized in divorce, even spread some rumors of her own that she intended to leave her husband. And nothing. It was squashed so easily. People even seemed more supportive than ever.

But she didn't plan on letting her husband be president. Choi Yoo Jin wasn't going to be first lady and fake it all for five more years. She simply wouldn't be able to bear it. She knew herself. She'd slip and fall back into all patterns. No, no, Choi Yoo Jin needed to be President. It was the only way out of her nightmare and into light.

She called the only two people who knew into Cloud 9.

Kim Dong Mi glared at Kim Je Ha for a while, both quiet until Samonim finally spoke: "I need to get rid of Se Joon now."

While her head secretary's lips curled up, Je Ha couldn't help but frown. "You can't do that to An Na."

"I'm doing it for her." Yoo Jin said. "So she can carry that delusional image of a hero rather than discover an ugly truth. Does that bother you?"

Je Ha chuckled. "Murder? Always a little."

"Then you know where the door is. Go find An Na. Protect her." Yoo Jin said and shrugged. "I think a part of me is letting you know exactly for that reason."

"You want to drive me away?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Yoo Jin replied. "You were never close enough to begin with. I'm only making sure to keep a healthy distance."

"A healthy distance?" The male blinked. "A healthy distance..." He echoed, lowering his head as his brows creased. "All those, all the," He tilted his head to the side. "you can't have just used me."

"I, Choi Yoo Jin, will never grow to need you, Kim Je Ha." She spoke, unable to fully quote the young man. He stood up, wrath filling his gaze. "Good." She went on, as their eyes met. "You once told me you drive was revenge. There, you have it. More drive. Go clear your name, whomever you are. Then go find An Na. And let us meet again. In five years."

The male's eyes stung but he remained silent, holding the woman's gaze for a quiet minute, searching for something, anything that would imply she hadn't meant those words. He was meant with nothing but walls. He walked out.

"Why?" Chief Kim asked softly.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "I don't know who I'll be in five years." She admitted. "Power never did me good. But I know, I know I can count on him to make it right."

"You want him to take you down." The Secretary guessed.

"Don't sound so crestfallen." Yoo Jin said before heaving a soft sigh. "Look into my eyes, really look. And tell me that I am the same woman I was before that car accident." The Secretary opened her mouth for a second, but no word came out. "As expected." Yoo Jin smiled fondly. "You know me best." She pressed her lips together as tears welled in them. "I died already. And it was the most at peace I ever felt. That kind of rest, it's what I want."

"Then take it. Take it now." Chief Kim begged, tears welling in her own eyes.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "No. I have to do penance first. That's why I'll give five years to the country. Devote myself to better it. No matter how. Because I currently am, the most powerful person in that country. I just have to make sure I have complete control of myself. That's why I need to get rid of Se Joon and Je Ha."

The Secretary nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will serve you until the very last minute."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "So dramatic. The both of us." She wiped away the remnants of her own tears. "Now let's focus on my husband."

~*~

Yoo Jin returned home with divorce papers. She dropped them on the kitchen counter right in front of her husband who sat with a glass of wine. He read as she slid off her coat and traded her heels for slippers. "You want to do this now?" He questioned.

"We both know this wouldn't change anything to the elections anymore. You'd still win." The woman said.

"I don't want to divorce." Her husband replied.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Can't you see? We've been doing good." He repeated.

She chuckled, marching to him. "No." She said softly. "Remember what you told me when you learned I couldn't bear children? Some women are just too cold to carry life. And you know what I thought? I thought what a relief. What a relief not to have to carry your child, because it would only further darken my heart knowing that you were a cheater and a liar. Imagine us, with a child?" She snorted. "We'd break it. Like we broke An Na even though we barely interfered. Don't fool yourself, she didn't suddenly become kind and innocent because we allowed her back into your life. She became kind and innocent much in spite of everything she had to go through. Do you even know that she's allergic to strawberries? That she can't handle flash lights? That her favorite dish is instant noodles? Do you know your own daughter?"

"Are you mad at me because I do not know a child you deprived me of? Don't tell me you have that audacity." Se Joon replied.

Yoo Jin laughed a little. "I am mad at you for years of compliance." She replied. "You should've fought."

"I tried."

"Harder." Yoo Jin said. "You should have fought harder. You should've came up with alternatives. Hell, you should've killed me! I would've killed for you, because I loved you that much."

"I considered it." He admitted. "I considered it all. I considered killing you with my bare hands. But I loved you too. Hate. Love. The line is so thin it got blurred. We were at war too long, Yoo Jin-ah, sometimes I even forgot what the fight was about."

"I never did have the luxury to forget." The woman replied, wiping away the wetness at the tip of her nose. "Sign those papers."

"No." He replied, standing up.

"Why?" She asked.

His lips curled up in a smirk as he held his arms out, reaching for her. He firmly gripped her arms with his hands, squeezing as hard as he could. "In three weeks, I'll be president. And I, will finally get to decide how things work in this relationship." He said, bringing her to his chest. "You may feel indifference right now. But I know you. I know us. We're the only ones who hate each other right." He looked down to meet her eyes. "And what would I become without you?"

"You're hurting me." She replied, holding his gaze.

"Isn't that what I've always done?" He questioned. "Why don't you want it anymore? Do you love another?"

She chuckled. "Even then. Even then, it's about your bruised ego." She shook her head. "Do you feel trampled on? By my family? By my money? By my power?" She laughed. "Why have you never understood that you belonged beneath me? Why couldn't you just handle a woman of power?" He tightened his grip. "Go ahead. Express all the physical domination you can. That's all you have. Because my heart is out of reach. And soon, so will be my money and my power."

He loosened his grip and chuckled before turning to the dining table, reaching for the papers and tearing them. "I'LL NEVER DIVORCE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" He yelled.

"That's what I thought." Yoo Jin said. "Fine." Her gaze fell to the ground as Secretary Kim entered with several JSS men. The smirking head secretary marched to the Deputy and offered him an ink pen with some papers. "For your suicide notes."

The man snorted. "I'll never kill myself."

Yoo Jin sighed, tilting her head to the side as she observed her husband. "I'm offering you a chance to say goodbye and choose how you go instead of just killing you." She pointed out, unimpressed. "Why can't you be grateful?"

"What about An Na? Do you think she won't suspect anything? Do you think she'll sit still and watch you march into the Blue House?" Se Joon questioned.

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Don't you remember what I told you once? Both An Na and I, are bound to be much, much, happier once you're dead." She marched to stand right in front of her husband. "Oh, by the way," Her lips curled into a smirk. "I've checked now, An Na, she's a paper tiger. You're the only dragon I still had to slay." She brought a hand to his cheek. "You know what's funny?" She asked, leaning in, so close to his face. "It's that we both know, we still love each other." She pressed the flutter of a kiss to his lips. "We've always loved each other best. And worst." She sighed, withdrawing her hand. "Write it down. All you have to say. Pick how you die too. Don't be overdramatic with it, think about An Na and what she'll see in the press. A good liquor and pills would be so fundamentally you. I could get you women too. Would you like that?"

"You're a monster." He replied.

"No." She shook her head. "I've devoted my life to your dream. I'm just making sure to get something out of it." She sighed. "Now I'll retire to the winter garden. Do what you want. And see you in hell."

~*~

"I killed him." A trembling Yoo Jin admitted to the paramedics and coincidentally to the press as she was escorted out of their house, hugging herself.

"What do you mean?" One of the medics, who had an arm wrapped around her for support asked, taken aback.

"The divorce papers." She replied softly, gaze getting lost in the distance. "When he saw them..." Her eyes subtly went to the marks he left on her arms before she shook her head, covering them. "I hid in the winter garden after he tore them and fell asleep there. If only, if only I hadn't fallen asleep... Oh and An Na... His poor daughter..." The doors of the ambulance closed with that declaration. Her crying, however, didn't end. She'd killed him.

~*~

Je Ha was at the morgue with An Na when she came in to identify the body and say a final goodbye to her father. He half expected Yoo Jin to show, so he could yell at her. Or offer comfort. He didn't know. Didn't know what to think. What to feel. It was all so confusing. Except for one thing: An Na needed protection. Especially from the sea of sharks Yoo Jin had just thrown her in.

~*~

Three weeks later, Choi Yoo Jin won the elections, dutifully taking over her husband to honor his memory and deal with her own guilt. Or so the press framed it. President Choi was born.

_Five years. Five years and it'd be all over. She'd be able to rest for good. Until then, she'd go great things. Because Choi Yoo Jin wasn't a good person, but she was capable of great things._


	2. Someone Pressed Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Ending (Happier)

"She's planning to kill herself." Kim Dong Mi said, entering a small room.

"So be it." Was the reply she was met with.

"She didn't kill him. She couldn't." The Head Secretary went on.

"What does it change?"

"Kim Je Ha-ssi!" She called, loosing patience with his nonchalance.

"That's not my name." He replied, his tone just as done.

"It's the name she gave you." The Secretary replied. "It's a name she made sure you'd manage to depart from." She let out a breath through her nose. "Can't you see? She made sure you'd be exactly where you'd need to be, fully committed to taking care of An Na after what happened with her father. And hating her enough that you'd never look back."

"You make it sound like a plan when it's just her personality."

The Secretary's brows creased. "Is it? Is it really? Has she not been a good friend to you?"

"She wanted me to be an underling."

"She'd never relinquish that much power over her to an underling." Chief Kim replied. "She... She doesn't think she's a good person. She doesn't think she's worth saving. All she wants to do is to..."

"Escape." He finished. "She wants to escape."

The Secretary nodded. "But she realized that being who she was, there'd be no way out. So she carved herself a path that would lead to an end she's choose."

"Why did you come to me then? What can I change to President Choi's fate?" He questioned.

"You're her salvation." Kim Dong Mi honestly replied. "She never once doubted it. Or doubted you." The head secretary swallowed. " _He's a good person. Probably the first one I have encountered in a long while. Don't be offended, Kim Dong Mi-ssi. You and I are cut out of the same cloth are we not? We're not good. But we can do great things._ " The woman lowered her head after repeating her boss's words. "She doesn't think she deserves good people or good things. She think she's lived her life already. That's what makes her so certain she can fully devote the five next years to the people, then rest."

"By rest you mean death?" He asked. And the woman quietly nodded. He sighed deeply. "Are you certain?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't completely desperate?" She replied.

~*~

President Choi and Jang An Na stood side by side for the cameras, smiling even. It was the inaugural event of the Ume Hye Rin and Jang Se Joon's foundation for the wards and orphans of Korea. A parting gifts of sorts. Yoo Jin had handed over her foundation to its sole ambassador. She probably owed An Na as much. A project of sorts to organise her future around.

As soon as the pictures were taken, the two separated. And still, An Na, being a good person, found it in herself to say 'Thank you' and mean it, a smile accompanying those words before she was led away by a guest or another.

The President excused herself and headed to the bathroom. Trembling hands struggled to open a faucet. And Yoo Jin washed her hands, intending to make stains of blood disappear.

" _Out, damned spot._ " A masculine voice said, surprising her. " _One, two._ " The male came into sight, standing a few feet behind her. And she stood, wide eyed, watching him through their reflection in the bathroom's mirror. " _Why, then, 'tis time to do 't. Hell is murky._ " He paused, chuckling. " _Fie, my lord, fie. A soldier, and afeard. What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?_ " Now he stood behind her. " _Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him._ " Tears welled in her eyes. "Look at me." He asked. "Turn around and really, look at me, Samonim."

"I can't." Yoo Jin replied. "If you were not there I wouldn't be able to endure it."

"Then perhaps I should leave and have you suffer." He replied. And instantaneously she turned, making him smile. "I am here."

"You shouldn't be." She replied, still reaching out to touch him, to make sure this was real. He leant against the touch, lowering his head gently. "I don't have space for you." She reminded herself as their faces grew closer.

"What if I was here to blindly adore you?"

She chuckled. "For how long?" He pressed his lips against hers instead of replying. He intended to convey: Long enough for you to abandon all _thoughts of dying. Long enough to see you become a better person. Long enough to figure out if together, they could be good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt like it didn't quite belong in the longshot but did want to offer a happier ending so here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this has to be my biggest one-shot ever written. But hey, JeJin is complex what can I say?


End file.
